Caroline & Michael & Scott
by mitch1
Summary: This story is about Caroline’s high school romances.
1. Caroline & Michael & Scott

**Caroline & Michael & Scott**

Written by Mitch

Email: mitch_work1@yahoo.com

Rating: PG

Genre: General / Romance

Chapters: 18

Summary: This story is about Caroline's high school romances.

Author's notes: This is the third in a series of mini-stories and stories about Caroline's past, based on references from the series. A common thread is pen pal Anke van Sant (introduced in "Caroline's First Crush"), a foreign student Caroline writes to for a grade school assignment, who becomes a lifelong friend. "Caroline the Ballerina" tells of the years immediately preceding this story and should be read first. Characters' thoughts are written in _italics_.

Thanks to Eliza and Claudia for their review and comments for my story.

Chapter 1

Once Caroline had made her decision not to devote her adolescence to ballet, the next few years in junior high and high school unfolded as envisioned. Still enjoying and learning more about ballet, Caroline made time for other activities. She continued to write her pen pal, Anke, regularly. Sally was still Caroline's best friend. She also was never without a boyfriend, averaging a new one every few months.

It was a hot late summer day just before Caroline's sophomore year. Caroline and Sally were sitting at a table at the local McDonald's, drinking sodas.

"Caroline, you seem to be in a better mood. You must finally be over Brian. I told you that you would be, if you gave it a few days."

"Oh Sally... You know me better than I do. The same thing happens after every breakup... but every time I think it's the end of the world."

"So, Care... whatcha wanna do? Wanna go to the mall? Might as well spend one of our last few days of freedom having fun in comfort."

"Nah... Let's go to the football field."

"The football field...?!! It's sweltering out there!! Why would you want to...?" Sally abruptly stopped when she realized Caroline's intent. She started teasing her by mimicking a 'Caroline robot' voice. "I am Caroline Duffy. Five days without boyfriend. Must have boyfriend. beep Begin search of football team. beep"

"Shut up!" Caroline laughed as she playfully punched Sally on the arm. "Come on! We still have time to catch the tryouts for the team. Let's go!"

"Okay!"

******

Caroline and Sally were sitting on the wooden bleachers, fanning themselves with their hands, watching the football tryouts.

"So Care... See any stud that looks like boyfriend material?"

"Sally... you're terrible!" Caroline laughed.

"Well, that's why we're here, aren't we?" Sally countered, chuckling. "So...?"

Caroline looked towards one direction of the field and nodded. "Well..."

"Oooooh....! Jake Bannon, the quarterback, huh? Popular, dreamy, got his own car... and a senior. Aiming high, are we?"

"Not him... him."

"Who?"

"The big guy. The guy stopping the defense from tackling Jake. You know him?"

"Caroline!" Sally laughingly objected

"What?"

"That guy is **huge**!" Sally chuckled.

"So...?"

"So... you're not. You're a small sort, a little short, slender, you'd make a odd looking couple!"

"So... there's more to a relationship than how we'd look together. I like him."

"You like him...?! You don't even know him!"

"I watched how he practiced. He doesn't get the ball, never gets the glory. But he helps the team win. He's the best at what he does. And he's always encouraging his teammates. Besides, did you see him when he took off his helmet? He's kinda cute with that blond crew cut. So... Do you know him?"

"Well, I've never been in a class with him. You must not have either or you wouldn't be asking. But I have seen him around. I think his name is Scott, but I can check and make sure... Uh, Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

"How you gonna meet this guy? If we didn't have any classes with him last year, that means he's probably a junior, maybe even a senior. I mean, you could just walk up to him out of the blue and throw yourself at him, some guys like that. But I have a feeling it would be a turn off for this guy."

"I think you're right, Sally. Hmm... I know! I'll try out for cheerleader. The pep squad practices on the field at the same time as the team. I'll just 'run into' him when we enter or leave practice."

"Okay, Caroline. Good luck... not many sophomores make the cheerleading squad."

******

"August 21, 1981

Hey Anke,

It's been awhile since I've written. Sorry about that. So, how's your summer vacation going? It's been really hot and humid here lately. And the insects are terrible! They're thinking about naming the mosquito the Wisconsin state bird ;-)

So, are you nervous about starting school up again? I know I am. Before school even starts, they're having tryouts for the cheerleading squad, and I'm gonna give it a shot. I'm really nervous about that, I know so little about it. I do know I have to smile and be enthusiastic, but that's not hard for me. But I figure I have a good chance, because of my ballet background. I'm in shape, I'm flexible, and I can dance – all that should count for something, right? I'll feel silly though, doing a cheer in front of just a few people, instead of a crowd. Only Sally and now you know this, but the reason I'm even trying out is that I want to meet a particular football (American style football – not soccer!) player.

Wish me luck!

Your American friend,

Caroline"

******

Caroline Duffy nervously entered the high school gym. She was led in by Debby, who was one of the tryout judges and the head cheerleader. Caroline's hair was tied back in a bun. She wore black shorts, a white tank top, and tennis shoes which squeaked as she moved across the hardwood floor. Debby indicated where Caroline should stop, about 20 feet from tables that were set up for the judges. There was the faculty advisor, Debby, and three others from the cheerleading squad, a boy and two girls. Each had pen and papers spread out before them.

To the others, Debby announced "This is Caroline Duffy, a sophomore." She turned to Caroline. "Caroline, this is Mrs. Carson, Cammie, Lloyd, Sharon, and I'm Debby. Okay Caroline, don't be nervous. First we want to see you dance a little. Do anything that comes to mind, we just want to see you move." With that, Debby pressed a button on a boom box, which started a tape with an upbeat rock song that blared out.

Caroline started dancing, awkwardly at first. This wasn't like other dances for her. It wasn't rehearsed, like ballet. And unlike dancing with a boy, she didn't have a partner, which would take her mind off her dance steps. But it didn't take long for Caroline to get into the beat, she started moving… and just like that, 15 seconds later, Debby cut the song.

"Very good… Now, do you know any cheers from watching games last year, or would you like to read this one and do it?" Debby asked, as she held up a piece of paper.

"No, thanks. I remember one." _"Okay"_ Caroline thought _"this is it. Just do it like I practiced at home."_

Caroline started a rhythmic cheer, accompanied by synchronized arm gestures and leg movements:

_"We've got the fever_

_We're hot, we cannot be stopped_

_We've got the fever_

_We're hot, we cannot be stopped_

Goooo Bulldogs!!"

Caroline shouted the last line, jumping up and down, arms waving. The judges were coolly taking notes while she caught her breath.

"Very nice, Caroline. Hmm… you're petite, you can be lifted by one of the guys and you might fit with the squad on top of human pyramids… Do you have any tumbling ability?"

_"This is where I'll really shine"_ thought Caroline.

Caroline took a several steps back, then turned, took a few quick steps towards the judges, and did a forward hand spring, ending in a forward leg split. The judges all nodded, Lloyd had a slight leer on his face. Caroline quickly got up as she caught her breath.

 "Thank you, Caroline."

"Wait a minute. I practiced one more thing. Can I show you?"

"Go right ahead."

Caroline took a deep breath, then jumped up as high as she could, splitting her legs out to her sides, and touching her toes with her hands. Again the judges nodded.

Debby smiled at Caroline and held up a form. "Caroline, before you leave, pick up one of these parental permission forms. The tryout finalists will be posted the first day of school, the finals will be held after the second day of classes. If you're selected, bring this form."

Caroline smiled. _"They seemed impressed" _she thought, as she confidently strode out of the gym.


	2. Caroline & Michael & Scott Chapter 2

**Caroline & Michael & Scott**

Chapter 2

It was the first day of school, before classes started.

An anxious Caroline asked her best friend "Oh Sally, I'm afraid to look. Will you come with me to the cafeteria bulletin board to check the cheerleader finalists?"

"Sure, Care. I've got my fingers crossed. Though I don't think you need it. You can do tumbling, all lot of girls can't. I mean, any idiot can learn to do the precision movements in synch, all it takes is practice. If they've got any brains, you'll be a finalist."

"I know, I know… I think I impressed the judges… but I don't want to jinx this by saying anything."

As they approached the bulletin board, they saw several girls and some boys crowding around. Some girls were shrieking, others were almost in tears. The boys were more stoic, except for grinning or frowning, they displayed no emotions.

They reached the board, but Caroline turned away. "Oh Sally… look for me, will you? I can't look."

With Caroline's back turned, Sally went up to the board and examined the list. The next few seconds were excruciating for Caroline. Unable to stand it any longer, she turned, and found a downcast Sally standing before her. Sally put her arm on Caroline's shoulder and said "C'mon hun, let's go to class."

"Now I'll never meet Scott" Caroline quietly wailed.

"You don't know anything about the guy."

"I… I just had a feeling… he might be the one."

As they reached the cafeteria exit, they ran into Debby, the head cheerleader.

Caroline quelled her disappointment and with determination tried to hold a normal conversation. "Debby. What are you doing here? Surely there's no doubt that you're on the team."

Debby, sensing Caroline's disappointment, suppressed a chuckle. "No, there isn't. I just wanted to be here, sorta out of the way, checking out the candidates' reactions." Trying to console Caroline, she added "Duffy, if it makes you feel any better, you were a close vote. And don't feel bad, hardly any sophomores make the squad. I think you have a lotta potential. If you watch the squad, you might pick up some pointers if you want to try again next year. A lot of juniors who make it washed out as sophomores, and polished up their tryouts."

Encouraged, Caroline asked "What did I do wrong?"

"You certainly showed you could tumble. And you were smart to tie your hair back. You'd be surprised how many girls leave their hair free, try a tumble, and end up sucking up their own hair."

"I learned that in ballet."

"Ballet…? I thought I recognized you from somewhere. Miss Morgan's demonstration at the end of the year, right?" Caroline nodded, then Debby continued. "You smiled. Your voice projection was average, but we can work on that. We can teach the moves and the cheers, what we're looking for in novices is attitude. Your cheer seemed tentative."

"I felt a little foolish, doing a cheer for five people."

"Duffy… don't you think we feel foolish, when we're wearing shorts and it's forty degrees out and we're losing 35-0? You've gotta be able to turn on the juice, no matter the circumstances. If you hold back, afraid of looking dumb, you **will** look dumb. Another thing… to be successful, you've gotta connect with the crowd. I noticed you avoided eye contact with the judges the whole time."

"Oh… I hadn't realized that. I guess I learned from ballet to block out the audience, to concentrate on my dancing until my performance is over. I'll have to adjust my whole attitude if I'm ever to become a cheerleader."

"You're a quick learner, I like that. Well, if you try again next year, good luck!"

"Thanks, Debby."

Caroline left the cafeteria with Sally, a springy bounce to her step.

******

A few days later, Caroline and Sally were walking down a school hallway between classes.

"So Caroline, I got the skinny on studly Scott."

"That ship has sailed, Sally. I'm never gonna meet him."

"So, you don't wanna know…?" teased Sally.

 "No…!! Uh… just for future reference, in case I bump into him at school functions, why don't you go ahead and tell me what you found out."

Sally smiled. Her friend Caroline was so transparent. "Okay… His name is Scott Aldrich. He's a junior. His family moved into the district in the middle of the last school year. He used to live on a farm, so he's pretty shy. So Plan B, running up and throwing yourself at him is out. Everyone who's talked to him says he's a nice guy. As for a girlfriend…"

"Yeah…?"

"I thought you weren't interested… I thought 'That ship has sailed'" Sally teased.

"Sally!!!!!"

"No girlfriend."

Caroline smiled as she headed towards class.

******

 "September 13, 1981

Hey Anke,

Well, I bombed out in my try to be a cheerleader. I didn't even qualify to be among the final candidates. But don't worry, I'm not as bummed as I thought I'd be. The head cheerleader's really nice and she explained why it's pretty rare for a sophomore to be a cheerleader, and what I did wrong. Well, so much for my fantasies about meeting the stud football player.

I think I'll join the marching band this year. I already know how to play the saxophone (the basics anyway – I took lessons when I was a kid) and it sounds like fun. Our marching band's pretty good, I heard we may even get to march in a famous parade this year. And who knows… the band practices at the same field and we play at the same games as the football team… Unfortunately, unlike the cheerleaders, the band is in the stands while the team is on the field, and when the band is on the field, the team is in the locker room. But who knows, maybe I'll run into Scott after all. *sighs*

Your American friend,

Caroline"

******

Caroline did join the marching band that year. And though she sometimes gazed from across the field at Scott, Caroline decided she needed a real boyfriend (she had never been without one since third grade), one she could actually meet. A fellow band member, Michael Sheehan, had been eying Caroline and by the third week of school, had asked her out. He seemed nice enough, so Caroline agreed, and soon they were going steady. Still, every once in awhile, Caroline would stay late after band practice to watch Scott practice. Whenever Michael asked her about it, she would just say she wanted to see how the team looked, before the upcoming game. If Michael was suspicious, he never let on.

Caroline was maturing physically and her (and needless to say, Michael's) hormones were starting to kick in. Michael, a junior, was already 16 and had his probationary driver's license. He could usually wheedle permission from his parents to use the family car on weekends, to take Caroline out on dates. After the stereotypical dinner and a movie, Michael would find an out of the way place to park. Caroline and Michael would kiss, sometimes passionately, and grope each other – but that's as far as Caroline ever let it go. Her strict upbringing kept her from going any further. At these times, Michael was disappointed and frustrated… sometimes **very** frustrated, and kept on pushing Caroline, but in the end, he always respected Caroline, and she appreciated this.

Between classes, studying, ballet, band practice and games, and going out with Michael, Caroline's days were filled.

******

 "October 13, 1981

Hey Anke,

BIG NEWS!!!! Our band got selected to march in Macy's parade this Thanksgiving!!! This is a big deal in America, it's probably the second biggest parade in the country, after the Tournament of Roses parade. Millions of people line the streets to watch it and millions watch it on nationwide TV! And I get to go to New York! Maybe I can find time to do some sightseeing… and shopping! I'm so excited, the furthest I've ever gone from Peshtigo is to neighboring states, and that was with my parents, on vacation. Now I get to go a lot further – and no parents! Just Michael and other classmates (and some teachers, of course). We have a lot of practicing to do and since it's a seven mile march, people have to get in shape. Plus, we have to raise a lot of money for the trip. We'll hit up our parents, of course, but we'll also have car washes, bake sales, whatever it takes. The good news is, all of Peshtigo is getting behind us, so I don't think money will be a problem.

And another good reason that this is so great: Chris can't outshine me again! I know, I know, you're saying how can I possibly be worried about my nine year old brother? Well, he just has rotten timing. Every time something good happens for me, he does something better and shows me up. Well, he can't possibly top this. He'll be eating turkey at home with my parents, watching me on national television! Ha, ha, ha!

Your American friend,

Caroline"

******

"November 24, 1981

Hey Anke,

This is the worst day of my life! :-( I was feeling just awful, so I went to the doctor and he just told me I have mono. I must have gotten it from Michael, he's the only one I've been kissing. This really sucks! So – No trip to New York, no millions of people cheering for me, no tens of millions seeing me march on TV, no sightseeing, no shopping. Everyone I know in band will be having a great time and I'll be home, feeling lousy. Well, I take that back, I'll probably be with Michael, and we'll both feel lousy together, that's some consolation.

Worst of all, I still have nothing I can crow about over my brother.

Your American friend,

Caroline"

******

It was early December, the first marching band practice after the trip to New York. Caroline was still a little weak, but endured classes and practice. Everyone was still excited about the trip, swapping stories, comparing souvenirs – everyone except Caroline and Michael.

After practice was over, Michael urged Caroline "C'mon, Caroline. Don't mope around. Let's go do something."

"Nah… I just want to rest a little, be alone, then go home."

"Suit yourself, dear." He put his arms around her and almost kissed Caroline, but she stopped him before their lips touched.

"Michael! We still might be contagious for a few days. Sorry… But we don't wanna go through a whole cycle of mono again."

"Uh… oh yeah. You know, did I ever tell you how happy I was that we at least had each other over Thanksgiving? Without you I would've been really miserable, watching everybody else on TV marching in the parade."

"Yeah… at least there was a silver lining to you getting me sick."

"Uh… Oh yeah, I'm sorry about that."

"That's okay. It's not your fault. You didn't know."

"See you later." Michael turned and left, waving as he did so.

Caroline sat in the first row of the bleachers for several minutes, watching the football team, and Scott in particular, practice. Michael was nice, she liked him. Still, even though she had yet to meet him, Caroline continued to secretly fantasize about Scott.

When the practice was over, Scott started walking towards Caroline. _"Oh my god… Is he walking towards me…? Nah… couldn't be."_ But he continued to walk in her direction. _"Oh my god…! Maybe he is walking towards me. What could he want? What should I do?"_

Her heart racing, Caroline panicked and got up to leave, but Scott called out "Don't go!" His words froze Caroline.

When he reached her, Scott said "Hi. I'm Scott Aldrich."

Caroline was trembling, she was so nervous. She forced herself to smile, but could only blurt out "I know" in response.

"Uhh… I heard about you missing the trip to the Macy's parade. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Thanks" Caroline replied. Relaxing a little, she asked "You know who I am?"

"Sure. You're Caroline Duffy, prettiest sax player in the marching band."

Caroline smiled. "I'm the only girl sax player."

"Oh…" It took a few seconds for normally shy Scott to recover. "You're Caroline Duffy, prettiest girl in the marching band."

"So… how do you know me?"

"Everyone in school knows about you. You and Michael missed the trip to New York."

"Oh" an embarrassed Caroline responded.

Caroline's face brightened when Scott said "But I noticed you before." But it turned beet red when he added "You sit here watching me practice sometimes. I just didn't know your name."

Caroline stammered "I wasn't watching **you** practice, Mr. Big Head. I was watching the whole team."

"Oh" said Scott, disappointed. "Anyway, I just wanted to say I'm sorry" Scott repeated, as he turned to go.

"Thanks, Scott. I'll see you around"

"Sure."

Caroline was walking on air._ "That was so sweet."_


	3. Caroline & Michael & Scott Chapter 3

**Caroline & Michael & Scott**

Chapter 3

It was mid-February, a few days before Caroline's sixteenth birthday. Fred, Caroline's dad, had taken her to the parking lot by the park. He nervously handed Caroline the keys, then got out from the driver's seat to walk over to the passenger side, while Caroline slid over.

"Now Puddin', I know you're anxious to go to the DMV on your birthday to get your probationary license, but we gotta practice some more to make sure you're ready."

Fortunately, the weather had been clear for several days, there was no snow on the ground. The family car, a Buick, had an automatic transmission, making it easier for Caroline to learn and pass the test. After passing a written test, Caroline had gotten her temporary instruction permit several months back. Whenever she could, she had gotten her dad to take her out to practice actual driving. Caroline had gotten to the point where she could drive passably well, albeit slowly, around town. She still had trouble parallel parking and merging onto a busy freeway. Caroline would have to master both if she wanted the freedom to drive without an adult watching over her.

"Okay Puddin'. Why don't you pull out of the lot and onto the street…? Good, you're getting a lot smoother… Why don't we just drive around town a little first…? Take a right here… Take a left… Good, good. Hmm… Puddin', instead of me just telling you to turn right or left, why don't I tell a place to go to, then you figure out the route. That's what you'll be doing when you're really driving. Okay, let's head to the school."

_"This is going well"_ Caroline thought.

" Okay Puddin', pull into the lot… Okay, turn off the ignition for a second and give me the keys. I want to get something out of the trunk."

Puzzled but obedient, Caroline did as she was told. Fred popped open the trunk and got out two large plastic garbage containers that he had secretly placed there previously. He then walked forward about 50 feet, then placed them both about a car width from the curb and two car lengths from each other. He got back into the car and handed Caroline the keys.

"Okay, Puddin', you're gonna practice parallel parking. We won't do it with real cars because… well, because it might get expensive" he chuckled. "Pull up beside those two containers and try to park between them."

As she pulled up ahead of the front container, Fred advised "Now remember Puddin' – put it in reverse, turn it hard right, back up slowly until the car is at about 45 degrees from the curb, then turn it hard left. You just have to sorta watch to see if you're cutting it too close to the front car, or into the curb, or too far from the curb."

The first time, Caroline turned back left too soon and hit the front container. After Fred put it back, she tried again. This time, she turned back too late and hit the curb before she finished parking. Caroline tried again, this time starting four feet further from the curb than the container. She didn't hit the container or the curb – but ended up three feet from the curb. She tried again and this time, got it right. She tried again and made it a second straight time.

"Very good, Puddin'. Okay, let's head to the 41 on ramp."

"The freeway…?" Caroline nervously asked.

"Yep. You're gonna have to learn sometime."

When they reached the last stop light before the on ramp, Fred said "Now Puddin', you gotta go against your instincts when you merge onto the freeway. Since you don't have experience yet, it's hard for you to judge where you'll be in relation to the speeding cars behind you headed in your direction. You tend to slow down when you're unsure of yourself. That's the worst thing you can do. The more you slow down, the bigger the speed difference between you and traffic, and you'll never get in. You need to speed up to match traffic before you merge. Just trust that there'll be an opening or that someone will let you in when the ramp meets the freeway. Most people are courteous, they'll slow down to let you in – if you're not going **too** slow."

"Okay, Dad."

They reached the start of the on ramp. Caroline took a deep breath and floored the accelerator. _"So many cars… How will I ever get in?" _As she neared the end of the ramp, the Buick reached almost freeway speed.

"Turn signal, Puddin'" reminded Fred.

"Right." Caroline pushed down the turn indicator.

_"Not much space…"_ Caroline worried. Then the car behind her slowed a little and Caroline merged into the larger opening. She flashed a glowing smile at her dad.

"There, that wasn't so hard, was it Puddin'?"

"Piece of cake."

******

That night, while studying in her room, the phone rang. "I'll get it!" Caroline shouted out her door, then picked up her extension.

"Hello?"

"Caroline… it's me."

"Hey Sally. What's up?"

"Uh… I don't know exactly how to say this…"

"Since when have you been shy? C'mon, spill."

"Well…"

"Sally…! I'm starting to get worried. Out with it!"

"It's about Michael."

"Oh my god! Is he hurt? Is he okay?" a panicky Caroline asked.

"Relax, relax. He's fine. Physically, I mean… As for Michael, the man…"

"Yeah…?"

"He's a pig!"

"Sally…! What do you mean…? Don't tell me… He went out with Mary Beth, didn't he?"

"No, no… that's not it. It's not another girl."

"What are you talkin' about then?"

"Remember back in November… You were **so** disappointed about missing the Macy's parade…? And you said, at least you and Michael had each other, for consolation?"

"Yeah…?

"Well, he knew he was sick."

"What??!!"

"Yep. Knew he was sick, didn't want to be alone missing all the fun, kissed you anyway, hoping you'd get sick too."

"Sally…! Are you sure?"

"I heard it from Doreen. She's Bobby's girl. Bobby's Michael's best friend. Doreen said that Michael bragged about it to Bobby."

There was a long spell of silence.

"Caroline…? Whatcha gonna do? You gonna break up with Michael?"

"Yeah…! No…! Yeah… Oh Sally, I don't know."

"Caroline…! You gotta break up! Not only that, you gotta get even! Let him know Caroline Duffy is not to be messed with!"

"Oh… I don't know…"

"Caroline…! Why would you want to stay with him? After what he did to you…? I know, I know, you're always depressed after a breakup… But let me ask you something, Caroline."

"Yeah?"

"One week after you find a new boyfriend, which you always do, are you sad that you broke up with the last one?"

"Well… no…"

"So, it's not the end of the world, right?"

"Well… I guess not…"

"Do you really wanna still be Michael's girl?"

"No… not really…"

"Then you're gonna break up, right?"

"I… I – I guess so… But it's easier to say than to do, Sally."

"Why…? 'Cause this time you're doing the breaking up, not the boy? Oh Caroline, you're just too nice… But you know what, knowing you, even if you wanted to, you won't be able to just walk up to Michael and break up, you'll chicken out for sure. You gotta plan what you're gonna do and rehearse it in your head, over and over, then stick to it. Otherwise, you'll never break up…"

"You're probably right."

"You know I am. So, whatcha gonna do?"

"I'll think of something."


	4. Caroline & Michael & Scott Chapter 4

**Caroline & Michael & Scott**

Chapter 4

Before class the next day, Sally met Caroline at her locker.

"So Caroline, did you decide what you're gonna do about Michael?"

"Yeah… but I don't know if I can do it, it's pretty mean."

"Excellent!"

Just then Michael arrived.

"Ladies! Good morning." Caroline froze as Michael gave her a "hello" kiss… Michael, unobservant (like most guys) didn't notice. "You wanna skip the cafeteria garbage and go to McDonald's for lunch today?"

Caroline was at a loss for words "I… uh… um…"

Sally stepped in to rescue her "Michael, we'd love to, but what I think Care is trying to say is that we can't. We have a dance coming up and we have a lotta ballet stuff to discuss at lunch today… for the next few days, actually. Of course, you're welcome to join us." Sally issued the invitation knowing Michael would refuse.

"Ballet…? Uh… no thanks… Well, I guess I'll just catch you after class then, hun."

Sally broke in again "We have ballet lessons after class."

"But it's Monday!"

"I know… they're special lessons… because of the upcoming dance. Right, Care?"

Caroline, grateful for not having to confront Michael nodded and agreed "Yeah."

"Okay, well I guess I'll have to catch you before class every day, to see when you're free."

As Michael turned to leave, Caroline called out "Okay. Bye." She then turned to Sally with a sigh. "Sally, thank you, thank you, thank you! I don't know how many times I can stand there as he kisses me before we break up."

"What are friends for if they can't come up with a good lie for you when you need it?" Sally cracked. "Oh look, it's almost time for class. Let's talk during lunch."

******

Caroline met Sally in the school cafeteria for lunch.

While they ate, Sally asked "Okay, what's the plan? Spill."

"It's pretty mean."

"Great! Tell me, Care."

"Let me show you."

Caroline got out a piece of paper to show the puzzled Sally. When she unfolded it, Sally could see "MICHAEL SHEEHAN IS A PIG" in big block letters on top. Below it was a cartoon drawing of Michael's face on a pig body, wallowing in mud and eating slop.

Sally giggled. "This is great! You're best work since your gory drawings of your little brother's dismembered body…! So whatcha gonna do? Make a hundred copies and plaster them all over the school?"

"Uh… no."

"Care, if you just put it on his locker, he might tear it down before everyone gets a chance to see it."

"Uh… I wasn't gonna do that either."

With growing skepticism, Sally asked "So, what are you planning to do?"

"I was planning to fold this up and slip it into his locker… Hopefully he'll get mad and want to break up."

"That's it?! That's **it**?!" an incredulous Sally exclaimed. Sally then examined the drawing. "Care, Michael doesn't even know you draw cartoons. I notice you didn't sign this one. At this rate, you'll end up marrying Michael!"

Timidly, Caroline asked "So, you don't think that's forceful enough?"

"Caroline!" Sally exclaimed in exasperation. "You're remember Mary Jo, the third grade bully?"

"Yeah."

"Remember when you made a dinosaur diorama for a class project?" Caroline nodded. "Remember how Mary Jo got mad 'cause you won for the best diorama, so after school she drew a circle in the sand, told you to stand inside while she grabbed your diorama and stomped all over it?"

"How could I forget?"

"Remember how I asked you if you were gonna do anything to get even and you replied 'I already did… I stepped outside the circle… twice.'"

Embarrassed, Caroline replied "Uh… yeah."

"Well, this idea is even lamer than that."

Caroline sighed "Oh Sally, you're right. I'm hopeless. I just can't hurt other people's feelings." She wailed "I'll never be able to break up with Michael."

"Oh, don't worry Sweetie, I'll think of a way… But you have to swear that you'll do whatever I come up with."

"Uh…"

"You wanna break up with Michael, don't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay then, swear… Swear on our friendship that you'll do whatever I tell you to do."

"Uh… It won't be really mean, will it?"

"Caroline…! Okay, if it makes you feel any better, if anyone asks you, you can tell them it was all my idea."

Caroline gulped "Uh… Okay, I swear."

"Okay then… I know you hate to hurt people's feelings. But if you don't break up with Michael, you'll really, really, really be hurting my feelings. So, when you think about chickening out, and I know you will, you have to decide if you want to hurt the feelings of your best friend in the whole wide world or a boy you want to break up with anyway."

"I – I know."

"Okay… hmm… Your birthday's in a few days, you'll be turning sweet sixteen… I've got an idea..."

She whispered her plan to Caroline, whose eyes widened as she listened.

******

After school, Caroline entered the classroom, carrying an old white t-shirt.

"Hello, Mr. Jabrowski."

"Uh… Duffy isn't it? You were in my class last year. What are you doing here?

Caroline timidly answered "Well, Mr. Jabrowski, I really enjoyed your class, especially the part where we learned how to silkscreen. I was wondering if I could use the equipment and silkscreen a design on this shirt?" holding up the t-shirt. "Of course, I would understand if you wouldn't want me to mess things up" she added, hoping for an excuse to leave.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt anything… as long as you promise to clean up afterwards."

"Thank you, Mr. Jabrowski, I promise. You won't even know I was here."

"Okay then. I'm glad you're putting your lessons to good use. Good luck, Miss Duffy" Mr. Jabrowski said as he left.

_"I hope nobody sees me…"_


	5. Caroline & Michael & Scott Chapter 5

**Caroline & Michael & Scott**

Chapter 5

Fred Duffy entered through the front door carrying a greasy paper bag. After hanging up his coat, he entered the living room and handed the bag to Caroline.

"Here you go, Puddin'. As ordered, some fried cheese curds from the Hilltop Bar and Grill."

A somewhat anxious Caroline replied "Thanks, Dad. I really appreciate you going out and getting these for me. I just suddenly had a yen for them."

"No problem, Puddin'. Nothing's too good for my princess. Besides, you're gonna be 16 tomorrow, consider them an early birthday present."

As she tasted one, Caroline offered "You want some, Dad?"

"I bet they're delicious, but I'd better not. You're young, you do that ballet stuff all the time, you can get away with eating that stuff more often than I can."

"Suit yourself." Caroline managed a weak smile. "More for me."

"Puddin', would you answer a question for me?"

"Sure, Dad."

"You're gonna turn 16 tomorrow, I reckon I've been there almost every day of those 16 years, so I know you pretty well. A yen for junk food usually means something's wrong. Something's bothering you, isn't it?"

"Uh, Dad I…"

"You're worried about the driving test tomorrow, aren't you?"

_"The driving test?"_ thought Caroline. _"I **have** to pass that! The whole plan falls apart if I don't! But I've been so preoccupied with what I'm gonna say and do with Michael, I almost forgot…"_

"You know me so well, Dad."

"Well, don't you worry Puddin', you're gonna do just fine. And even if you don't, there's no law that says you have to get your probationary license on the day you turn 16. You can always study and practice some more and try again later."

"Thanks Dad. You always know just what to say" Caroline responded as she hugged her father.

******

The next day, Caroline took some time out of school and her father took her to the nearest Wisconsin DMV for her driving test. It was as nerve wracking for Fred waiting as for Caroline actually taking the driving test, but Caroline scored well enough to pass. Fred let her drive back to school. Caroline got out, and Fred slid over to the driver's seat.

"My little girl… sweet sixteen…You're growing up so fast! Well, you can get around without your old man having to be with you now. Congratulations!"

"Thanks Dad. Can I borrow the car tonight?"

"It's your birthday… I think your mother was planning something at home for you. And it's a school night… Hmm… since it's your birthday, I suppose we can make an exception. I suppose that you'll want to be celebrating with your young man. I'll tell you're your mom we'll do something with you for your birthday this weekend."

"Thanks, Dad."

"What are you going to do…? Wait, don't tell me… Let an old man keep some illusions." He smiled at Caroline before he drove off. "Bye Puddin'"

"Bye, Dad."

******

Before her next class, Caroline approached Michael by his locker.

"Hey, Michael."

"Hey Caroline" he responded, giving her a barely tolerated "hello" kiss. "I can tell by your smile that you must have passed your driving test. Congratulations! You want me to take you out tonight and celebrate? I'm sure I can get my old man's car."

"Uh… I have a better idea. I'll borrow my parents' car, let me drive tonight."

"Sure, I understand. Got your new license, wanna spread your wings."

Sally had carefully scripted the whole plan, including…

"And I have a special surprise for you." Uncharacteristic for her in front of other people, Caroline gave him a passionate kiss.

Michael, thoroughly aroused, could barely respond "That… sounds… great."

Once Caroline had gotten over the mental hurdle and accepted that she was going to follow Sally's plan, she was actually starting to enjoy it a little. As Caroline left him, she had a tiny smile on her face.

******

Now that it had come time to actually put her plan into action, Caroline was having second thoughts. _"It seems so mean… I'm not like this… am I?"_ Caroline thought of how hurt he would be. Then she steeled herself by doing what Sally told her to do when she was having doubts: Think of Thanksgiving, think of the Macy's parade. Caroline remembered watching her classmates on TV with envy. That was her one chance to be part of something **BIG**, to hear millions of people cheering for her and the band, to have family and friends point with pride towards her. It was almost as good as she imagined being prima ballerina in a packed theater would be. And Michael had denied her that… **on purpose**. He didn't think of her feelings then. Why should she consider his now? Still…

That evening, for the first time, Caroline drove the family Buick to Michael's house to pick him up. He spotted her driving up and walked briskly from his front door to her car.

"Brrr… It's chilly out tonight." Michael gave Caroline a quick kiss and handed her a small gift-wrapped package. "Happy birthday, Caroline…! Let's go someplace and really celebrate" he leered at her. Then he noticed she seemed nervous. _"Must be because it's her first time driving without supervision"_ Michael reasoned.

"Do you wanna open this now, or wait?" he asked impatiently.

Caroline knew that no matter what she did, she was going to hurt somebody. Still, she struggled internally, between her natural instincts to just accept being hurt, against the desire, for once in her life, to gain satisfaction. _"It's my birthday, but he's the one that seems awfully eager to 'celebrate'. It's always about **him**."_ Caroline made a decision and finally answered "I wanna go someplace first. Let's wait 'til we get there."

"Sure… So, where're we goin'?"

"It's a surprise… you'll see… You know, in some cultures, it's the birthday person that gives gifts. I have a surprise for you."

"Oh?" Michael spotted a bag in the back seat and pointed to it. "Is that for me?"

"It is, in a way… It's for you, but I wear it."

Michael grinned from ear to ear. "I think I'm gonna like this surprise!"

_"Maybe not… but I will"_ thought Caroline, nervously.

******

Caroline parked the car in an out of the way spot near some trees and bushes, about five miles from town.

"So, what's next, Caroline?"

Steeling herself, Caroline followed the script and said "See that bush?" Michael nodded. "Get behind it and wait for me while I put on your surprise."

"But it's cold out there!"

Caroline's prearranged glare burned at Michael, so he quickly added "Not complaining, just making an observation."

"Oh… and to be properly prepared for when I come… pull down your pants."

Michael's eyes opened wide at this surprising request. "Going right now!" he excitedly said, as he hurried out the door.

_"Sally said I should build up the suspense, take my time"_ thought Caroline as she put on Michael's 'surprise'.

Caroline finished changing. _"Remember, get angry. Remember the parade"_ she reminded herself as she slowly walked to behind the bush, calling out "Oh, Michael…" in a seductive voice.

Michael, pants around his ankles, saw Caroline… and was surprised to see her wearing a white t-shirt with "MICHAEL SHEEHAN IS A PIG!" emblazoned on it, along with the cartoon drawing of Michael's face on a pig body, wallowing in mud and eating slop.

"Hey…! What is this?" a shocked Michael asked.

Caroline retorted angrily "It's your surprise, Mr. I-don't-wanna-be-alone-so-I'll-get-my-girlfriend-sick-too!" She turned and strode quickly back to the car.

"Caroline…! No…! Wait!" Michael tried to follow, but with his pants around his ankles, he only bunny-hopped a couple of times before he tripped and hit his head. "Oww!"

"So long, Michael… Have a nice walk back to town!"

"Caroline…! Wait!"

"Thanks for the gift!" Caroline shouted, as she tossed Michael's package out the window towards him. With that, she hit the accelerator and sped off.

Relieved and smiling broadly, Caroline thought _"Thanks, Sally! Man… that was the first breakup I actually enjoyed… What a great birthday!"_


	6. Caroline & Michael & Scott Chapter 6

**Caroline & Michael & Scott**

Chapter 6

A month after her birthday, Caroline got back early from a Friday night date, entered her house and slammed the door. Sitting in the living room, Margaret, Caroline's mother, was startled and asked "Is something wrong, dear?"

"Oh, Mom…" Caroline tried to hold back her tears, but broke down and ran to her mother, then started sobbing on her shoulder.

Hugging Caroline and patting her on the back, Margaret sympathetically asked "There, there, dear… What happened on your date to upset you so?"

Caroline tried to be coherent through her sobs "I… Barry… Things started out so well… We had a nice dinner… We were laughing, having fun… afterwards we went to his car… Right away, he wanted to start necking… Our first date…! I told him to stop… but he got all mad… like – like he had the right…! Like he owned me…! When he tried again… I stopped him again… and then he got **really** angry… for a second, I was afraid he was gonna hit me… But he controlled himself… he shook his head… Then he said "You're a big disappointment… a big tease." He practically raced here and shoved me out the door!"

Margaret just continued to hug Caroline and let her cry for another couple of minutes.

"Oh Mom… This is the third week in a row this has happened… What's going on?"

"I don't know dear… Maybe you've just run into a string of bad luck on your dates."

******

Later the next week, Sally was excited when she joined Caroline for lunch in the school cafeteria.

"Finally! After a week, I finally have some news."

A puzzled Caroline asked "What are you talking about, Sally?"

"Last week, after the second asshole in a row tried to score with you on your first date, I started asking around. I swear, **boys**!" Sally almost spat the last word out in disgust.

"So…?"

"I swear, it's almost like boys have a code of silence with each other, like they're in the Mafia… Anyway, Betty finally got the dope from her boyfriend and she told me."

"And…?"

"You're not gonna wanna hear this."

"It's better than not knowing what's goin' on."

"It seems you have a rep… for bein' easy."

"What…??!! But I never…! And there's a lotta girls around here who can't say that."

"I know, I know… It seems someone wrote something in one of the stalls in the boy's restroom, about a month ago."

Caroline and Sally looked at each other and simultaneously proclaimed "Michael".

"That creep! What can I do, Sally?"

"Not much Caroline. When people hear two things, some juicy gossip and the truth, 99 per cent of the time, they choose to believe the gossip."

"**You** believe me, don't you Sally?"

"Of course I do… as for what you can do… I guess the truth will win out over time, after your dates keep going home frustrated."

Just then, big Scott Aldrich lumbered over, an unfortunate victim of bad timing. "Hello ladies. Uh… Caroline, I heard you broke up with Michael. I was sorta wondering… that is… Would you'd like to go out on Friday?"

_"Another shark looking for easy prey" _thought Caroline. "Go away!"

A hurt Scott quickly retreated.

"Why did you do that, Caroline?"

"Sally, if dates are gonna be like they have been the past three weeks, I don't wanna go out!"

"Caroline! You can't stop dating!"

"Why?"

"First of all, that's not you. Second, you have to keep dating or you'll never get your rep back. And third, if you stop, then Michael has won."

"You're right Sally. I should go find Scott."

"You go, girl."

Caroline scanned the cafeteria and found Scott. "There he is!" Caroline left Sally and started walking towards Scott. _"**Boys**!__ Hah! I'll show them all… starting with Scott!"_

When she reached him, Caroline tapped Scott on the shoulder. With a fake smile, she told him "Scott, I'm sorry, that was very rude of me. I was angry because…. uhh… because of something that just happened in class. If your offer is still open, I would love to go out with you."

"Great! Pick you up at six on Friday?"

"Sounds like a plan."


	7. Caroline & Michael & Scott Chapter 7

**Caroline & Michael & Scott**

Chapter 7

Promptly as six Friday night, Scott nervously knocked at the Duffy front door. Fred, Caroline's father opened the door.

"Hello sir. My name is Scott Aldrich. I've come to pick up, Caroline.

"Hello son. Come on in. You're right on time. Caroline's not ready yet, that's unusual for her, she's usually very prompt." He gestured to the living room couch. "Why don't you take a seat?" As Scott went to the living room, Fred called upstairs. "Puddin'! Your young man is here."

Through her closed bedroom door, Caroline heard her father's muffled voice calling to her. _"Good… Let that Scott stew awhile. He's just like all the rest, heard I'm easy, out for a quick score. I'll show him… I'll make it as expensive as possible for him and I won't let him touch me."_

Fred sat down in the living room and tried to converse with Scott. But Scott was so nervous, it was all he could do to simply answer the questions that Fred asked.

"So Scott, how is it you know my daughter?"

"Uh… she's in the band, sir."

"Oh, so you're in the band, too?"

"No."

Fred waited a few seconds for Scott to say more. Even as nervous as he was, Scott eventually realized that he should say more. "I'm on the football team, sir."

"I see" Fred replied, nodding his head, as if that had answered his question.

They both heard Caroline's door open and her steps descending the stairs, so they both stood up.

With her nicest fake smile, Caroline greeted them. "Scott, so good to see you. Dad, I shouldn't be home too late."

As Fred walked the couple to the door, he answered "Okay, have fun Puddin'".

Scott courteously opened the passenger door of his parent's car and held it for Caroline to get in. _"Well, that's different" _thought Caroline. _"But if Scott thinks he's gonna get any action just 'cause he's a polite shark, he's got another thing coming. No matter what he tries, he's not even gonna get to first base tonight. Then he'll tell the whole football team. I **know **those guys talk. I'm gonna get my rep back quick...! But first... Scott must pay...!"_

As they started out, Caroline asked in her sweetest voice "Oh Scott... I'm tired of always going to a burger joint for my dates. Couldn't we go to that nice restaurant that just opened at the edge of town?"

Scott hesitated, not having planned to spend that much money on this date. "Uh..."

"Oh course, if it's too much money..."

"No! No... I just... uh, I just wasn't sure if we were properly dressed for a fancy place like that."

"Oh, don't worry, Scott... In a place like Peshtigo, I'm sure they won't insist on formal attire. I mean, you're not wearing a shirt and tie, but you're not wearing jeans either. I'm sure they'll be glad to take your money."

Scott gulped. "Uh... okay."

...

They arrived at the restaurant and were quickly seated. Scott nervously looked around at the luxurious decor, while Caroline was grinning like a Cheshire cat, her plan working perfectly.

After giving them awhile to look over their menus, the waiter came to take their order. "And what will the lady have tonight?"

"I'm just famished. I think I'll have a nice, thick steak, medium well, baked potato, all the fixings, and a Caesar salad. And some ice tea, please."

"Very good. And for you, sir?"

Scott nervously looked over the menu prices, did some quick calculations, then replied "You know what...? I had a late lunch today, I'm not hungry. Water will be fine."

Caroline smiled sweetly at him. "Oh Scott, are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Very good, sir" the waiter replied and took the menus away.

Twisting the knife, Caroline remarked "I've been curious about this place, but could never afford to come here."

"Me neither" Scott mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, nothing."

Scott was shy, a large silent gentle giant, and didn't say much throughout dinner. Since Caroline was only interested in getting back at all boys and in reestablishing her reputation, she also didn't have much to say. For long periods during dinner, the silence was broken only by the noises of Caroline's utensils, as Scott watched her eat.

...

When dinner was (mercifully) over, Scott carefully counted out his money while paying the bill. He left but a meager tip, so he would have enough money left over for the movies.

As Scott held the car door open for Caroline, she asked "What movie are we seeing tonight, Scott?"

Scott showed some enthusiasm for the first time since entering the restaurant. ""Raiders of the Lost Ark". It's been around awhile, it's finally gotten to Peshtigo. It's supposed to be pretty good, lots of stunts and special effects. And the guy that played Han Solo in "Star Wars" plays the hero."

Caroline nodded. "Sounds interesting."

...

After getting their tickets, Caroline and Scott were walking through the theater lobby. Scott's mouth watered as he eyed the popcorn and candy behind the counter. Caroline noticed this and asked "Scott, wouldn't you like to get popcorn or something? I know you had a late lunch, but you didn't eat any dinner, you must have some appetite by now."

Scott forced himself to look away. "No! No... I'm fine. Let's... let's get seated."

Caroline secretly smiled. _"He probably ran out of money."_

...

During the movie, when Scott tried to put his arm around Caroline, she glared at him. Dark as it was, Scott could feel Caroline's eyes burning at him, and he quickly withdrew.

Later, during a tender moment between Indy and the Marion, Scott's stomach started growling. Caroline stifled a giggle. _"Serves him right!" _she thought, but in the back of her mind, she was starting to feel a little sorry for Scott.

When the movie ended, Scott chuckled and remarked "That's pretty good. Nobody'll find the ark in that government warehouse!"

Caroline had actually enjoyed the movie. But when Scott tried to take her hand and lead her towards the exit, she quickly pulled it away.

...

Scott took Caroline straight home. As they stopped in front of her house, Caroline _thought "Mission accomplished! That'll show the boys that Caroline Duffy is no easy mark. Tell all your friends, Scott!"_ As the walked to her front porch, Caroline thought _"Too bad Scott turned out to be like all the other boys, asking me out only after hearing about my rep on a bathroom wall. I... I - I sorta liked him... Well, he'll never ask me out again, that's for sure."_

As they reached her door, Caroline perfunctorily declared "Thanks for taking me out, Scott."

"You're welcome... Uh... would you like to go out again next week?"

_"What?!"_Caroline thought, caught off guard. "Uh... Maybe... let me think about it."

"Okay... My locker's by room 203, I usually stop there between classes. Let me know. Please say "Yes"".

Scott leaned in for a goodnight kiss, but Caroline turned her head, so he ended up giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

As he was walking back to his car, a somewhat confused Caroline called out "Goodbye, Scott" and waved.

Scott flashed a grin and waved back. "Bye!"


	8. Caroline & Michael & Scott Chapter 8

**Caroline & Michael & Scott**

Chapter 8

After saying goodbye to Scott on their first date, an ambivalent Caroline entered the Duffy household, where she was greeted by her mother, Margaret.

"Hello, dear. How was your date?"

"Okay... Mom…? Were you waiting up for me?"

"Well, dear... you were so upset when you came home the last three weeks, I just wanted to make sure everything was alright."

"Everything was fine, Mom."

"He didn't try to get fresh?"

"No... actually, no he didn't."

"Well, that's good. Your father said he seemed like a nice boy. Not much one for talking, though. I'm glad he wasn't like the last boy."

Caroline mumbled "Actually, I don't know if he was or not, I never gave him the chance."

"What was that dear?"

"I said, he asked me out again. I haven't decided if I'm gonna accept or not."

"Oh... Well, I'm glad your date turned out okay. I'm going to bed now. Good night dear."

"Good night, Mom."

******

The next day, Sally came over to visit Caroline.

"So, how'd the big date go, Caroline?"

"Okay... not exactly what I expected, though."

"Whatdya mean?"

"Well, Scott was nice... and actually, I was sorta mean to him. He never really tried anything, but I never really gave him a chance to. Then..."

"Yeah...?"

"He asked me out again, next week."

"Wow... maybe he really likes you."

"Maybe."

"Well, you gotta find out."

"Oh, Sally, I don't know if I wanna go out with him again."

"Why not?"

"I was actually pretty mean last night. I don't know if I can face him." Then Caroline described her date of the previous evening.

"Wow. He really must like you… Caroline, you've had your eye on this guy for seven months. You gotta go out with him at least one more time. And this time, instead of pushing him away, see what he tries, see what he's really like. You never know, he may be a keeper."

******

The next week, between classes, Caroline and Sally were cruising by room 203.

"There he is, Caroline. Go talk to him."

Embarrassed, Caroline replied "Oh Sally, I don't know..."

Sally gave her friend a push, then followed right behind her to make sure she approached him.

Caroline greeted him in a sweet voice "Hi, Scott."

Scott turned. "Caroline!" He smiled at her.

"I've been thinking about it... If you still would like to take me out again, I'd like to go."

"Great!" Scott was grinning from ear to ear.

"And it doesn't have to be a fancy place this time."

"Even better...! Six o'clock okay again?"

"Sure."

Caroline turned and walked briskly away with Sally. But as she left, she did notice some guys nodding knowingly, punching Scott on the arm, and saying "Way to go!"

******

After dinner (this time at a burger joint) on their next date, Scott asked Caroline "It's nice out tonight. The cold weather's finally breaking. Caroline, do you mind, instead of seeing a movie tonight, if we go to this nice out of the way spot that I know of?"

_"Uh-oh!__ Here we go... And I thought Scott might be different than all the rest. Well, the purpose of this date is to find out what Scott is really like, so I might as well go" _thought Caroline. "Okay."

******

After parking the car off the road, Scott said "C'mon, I know this place by the river."

Caroline was skeptical, but took his hand when he offered it.

"Careful. Some of the places on the path can get slippery. And you can't see all the rocks and little ruts, even though the moon is out."

They reached a beautiful secluded spot by the river. Scott pointed to a place. "Why don't we sit on those rocks, over there." After they sat, Scott offered "It's a little chilly. Would you like to wear my jacket?" Caroline nodded and Scott took off his letterman's jacket and wrapped it around her.

For a few minutes, they both just sat and looked around. Finally, Scott said "Isn't this spot beautiful?"

"Yes it is" Caroline answered. _"Too bad you're about to ruin it for me."_

"Caroline, can I ask you something?"

"Okay." Caroline thought _"Here it comes!"_

"Can we talk?"

"Talk?!" answered a surprise Caroline.

"Yeah. You may have noticed, I'm sorta shy, not much of a talker. But I'm relaxed here, this is one of my favorite spots. I like to fish here."

"Uh... sure, we can talk... What would you like to talk about?"

"Uh... I dunno."

_"The reason I went on this date was to find out if Scott was only interested in me because of my rep, so I might as well find out" _thought Caroline. "Why don't you tell me why you asked me out?"

"Well... you're pretty... and you're graceful... and you're athletic. Where I came from, I didn't know many girls and none of them are like you. They're all dainty and leave all the sweaty stuff to guys."

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw you dancing."

"You saw me dancing ballet…? When?"

"The end of last school year. All of Miss Morgan's student's danced."

Caroline was incredulous. "That was almost a year ago! I wasn't even the prima ballerina. You noticed me and remembered?"

"I sure did. The moment I saw you dancing, I thought "That's the girl for me!""

"That was so long ago! Why didn't you ever ask me out?"

"Well... you may have noticed, I'm sorta shy... And you always seemed to already have a boyfriend..."

"So what changed? Why'd you ask me out?" Caroline wanted to see if Scott would tell the truth, about hearing about her rep.

"Well... I saw you watching me sometimes while I practiced, so I thought I had a chance, that you might be interested too. And when I heard you broke up with Michael, I started thinking about it again."

Angrily, Caroline blurted out "And what made you decide to do it? Did you hear I was an easy mark?"

Calmly, Scott replied "Sure, I heard that. But I didn't believe those guys, any of them."

"**Any **of them?"

"Yeah. Every guy that's gone out with you the past month said they scored."

"Oh my god!"

"But I didn't believe any of them... If I did, I wouldn't have asked you out."

"What...? Why…? I don't understand."

"Some guys are looking for a quick score... I'm looking for a girlfriend."

"So... you don't wanna...?"

"Oh... Don't get me wrong, if we both thought it was right, I would love to... But I think it takes awhile before we both know each other well enough to even think about it."

Caroline smiled at him coyly. "So... You're lookin' for a girlfriend... And you think I'm girlfriend material?"

"Oh, yeah..." he answered emphatically. "I've had my eye on you a long time. In fact, I haven't gone out with anyone else since I came to Peshtigo."

"Really?"

"Yeah... That's why I want a girlfriend. I'm so shy, it's really hard for me to ask a girl out. Even thinkin' about it, my palms get all sweaty. When I first asked you out and you told me to go away, it was like my worst nightmare come true."

"Oh Scott, I'm sorry. It was just bad timing. I was mad at somebody else and took it out on you."

"That's okay. I mean, now that everything is sorta working out. I just thought, if I had a girl that I feel comfortable with, I wouldn't have to go through that all the time. I'm glad I finally asked you out."

"So, Scott... If it wasn't my rep, what finally pushed you into asking me out?"

"My daddy."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah... I told my daddy that the girl I had my eye on was finally free, but I wasn't sure if I could ask her out. He told me "Son, if you're too shy to ask any girl out, the only girls you're ever gonna meet are the ones that are forward enough to ask you out." And he's right. There's nothing wrong with a girl asking a guy out, but I prefer a girl that's less forward. So, I made myself do it."

_"That's so sweet" _thought Caroline. _"And he waited ten months for me... Yep, this one is definitely a keeper!"_


	9. Caroline & Michael & Scott Chapter 9

**Caroline & Michael & Scott**

Chapter 9

"May 3, 1982

Hey Anke,

I'm in love! And this time, it's different than all the rest, Scott's the one I've been waiting for. Yeah, I know, I know, I know, I say that every time. But I only thought I was in love before, I didn't know what love was until I met Scott. I really ache for him when I'm not with him. I didn't say anything to you before, 'cause I didn't want to jinx it. 

Anyway, one thing that's different is, I didn't have stars in my eyes and fall for him on our first date. Our first date was almost a disaster, I was sorta mean to Scott. But when he asked me out again anyway, I wanted to find out more about him. He's really nice and he doesn't just wanna have fun, he cares about me as a person.

At school, we're called "The Odd Couple", 'cause we're so different. I'm petite and he's the biggest guy in school. I'm a real chatterbox and he's the strong silent type. But that's only what he's like in public. When he's comfortable, alone with me, he talks.

Best of all, I don't have to go through months of dates where I have to fight off boys, until I get back my rep. Now, when any boy starts to say anything about me, Scott just gives him a cold stare and he shuts up.

I can't wait 'til school's over, so we can spend more time together. This summer's gonna be great!

Your American friend,

Caroline"

******

Scott was grinning when he approached Caroline at her locker between classes. "Hi Sweetie" he said, then greeted her with a quick kiss. "Great news!"

"What?"

"The Rileys are having a baby!"

Caroline was puzzled. At best, the Rileys were friendly acquaintances to them both, nothing more. "Uh… that's nice, dear."

An excited Scott explained "You don't understand! Mrs. Riley wants a station wagon for all the errands she's gonna have to run, so Mr. Riley is finally gonna sell his '67 GTO. He's kept that baby in mint condition. He wants 400 bucks. Dad said he'd pay half. I'm already on my parents' insurance policy, so all I'd have to pay is 200 bucks and gas money. I pick it up after school today. You wanna go for a spin after I get it?"

"Sure."

"This is so great… I'm gonna have my own car!"

******

Scott pulled up to the Duffy house after he had picked up his new car. Caroline came outside and he proudly showed her off. It was a white two-door '67 GTO hardtop coupé with black interior. Scott opened the door for Caroline. "Isn't it great?! Mr. Riley really kept her in good shape for a 15 year old car." As he entered the driver's seat, he exclaimed "And she's got it where it counts! Four on the floor, I can get her from zero to 100 in 14.8 seconds!"

"I hope we never test that particular feature."

Scott calmed down a little. "Oh, don't worry… I'd never do anything risky… with you in the car. Let's take her out."

Scott proudly put the GTO through her paces around town. Then he got onto the freeway and showed Caroline how smoothly it accelerated. But he was careful not to exceed the speed limit… by much. After their little spin, Scott returned to Peshtigo, and parked in the lot by the park.

"So, isn't this great, Caroline? Now I don't have to beg Dad for the car every weekend so we can go out on dates. And we can go places after school, too."

"Could you take me to ballet practice?"

"Sure, anywhere! Man, this summer's gonna be great…! So, whatdya think of the car? Isn't she a beaut?"

"Very nice. The interior's nice and clean and it rides pretty smoothly."

Scott's eyes were glowing as he described his new toy. "Yeah, yeah, yeah… But I mean, didn't you hear it purring on the freeway…? It was barely breaking a sweat at 75. This baby's got a 400 cubic inch Ram Air V8, there are 360 horses under the hood! 438 foot-pounds of torque at 3600 rpm, a compression ratio of 10.75 to 1! John DeLorean himself helped design her."

Caroline's eyes glazed over at Scott's recitation of facts and figures. "Who's he?"

"He's an engineer. He moved up to be manager of Pontiac, then Chevy, then all of GM in the US. He got tired of others tellin' him what to do, so he started his own car company. He's making these cool sports cars in Northern Ireland now."

"Wow, you sure know a lot about cars and stuff."

"I should, that's my dream. That's what I wanna do after I get out of school."

"You wanna be a mechanic?"

"No…! I mean, that'd be okay. But what I really wanna do is be a mechanical engineer, design engines. That's why I joined the football team."

"Whatdya mean? Don't you play 'cause you like football?"

"Sure… Don't get me wrong, football is fun enough… I really like being part of a team, working towards a goal… And when we're winning, nothing feels better than kicking somebody's butt. But practice is a grind… You get pretty beat up some times during the games… And let's face it, offensive tackle isn't a glory position. You spend the whole game trying to push around the biggest guys on the other team, just so the quarterback or the running back can score… But if I play well enough, maybe I can impress a recruiter from UW and get a football scholarship. Then I could afford to go to college and get a mechanical engineering degree."

"Oh Scott, I'm sure you will… I mean, you made the all-county team."

"So… you've been following my career, huh?"

An embarrassed Caroline admitted "Well… yeah."

"Yeah… well being all-county is good, but that just means that I'm a big fish in a small pond. There are only seven other schools in Marinette county. UW recruits from all over Wisconsin. In fact, they get some players from outside the state. Players have five years of eligibility and there are 80 players on the whole team. Do the math, that means an average of only 16 new players get scholarships every year."

"Couldn't you get a scholarship to another college?"

Scott answered skeptically "Sure… it's possible. But how many other colleges are gonna send scouts to Peshtigo…? Heck, how many other colleges have even heard of Peshtigo…? The only thing we're famous for is the Great Fire and that was more than 100 years ago… Nope, if I wanna be an engineer, I gotta impress the Badger scout when he comes to town."

"I'm sure you'll make it, honey. You work so hard, you're so dedicated." Then, trying to change from the serious tone of the conversation, Caroline squeezed his right bicep, smiled at him, and half-jokingly added "Besides, you're such a big, strong fella, they gotta take you."

That lightened Scott's mood. He smiled back at Caroline, said "Thanks", and gave her a quick kiss. Then Scott asked "What about you, Caroline? Got any dreams for the future?"

Caroline thought about it and hesitantly replied "Uh… no, not really. I'm just 'live for the moment' Caroline. I'm enjoying my school years."

"Aww, c'mon… Ya gotta have some dreams… What about your dancing?"

"My ballet…? I thought about that, years ago. But the odds against success are pretty high."

"You'll never know if you can make it unless you try."

"It would also take up a lot of time" Caroline continued, looking at Scott. "I wouldn't have as much time to spend with you."

"We'll have plenty of time together, once our careers are established."

Moved by his last statement, Caroline slid closer to Scott and pressed her lips to his. Then she gave him, for the first time, a long, lingering French kiss.

"Mmmm… Whoa…! I'm not complaining, but what was that for?!"

"Oh… Just 'cause I felt like it."

"Well, I hope you feel like it often, 'cause that was great!"

Caroline just smiled at him.


	10. Caroline & Michael & Scott Chapter 10

**Caroline & Michael & Scott**

Chapter 10

"July 15, 1982

Hey Anke,

I hope you're having a wonderful time, 'cause I am having just the perfect summer. (If you ignore the heat and the mosquitoes, that is.) I love Scott so much, I didn't know what I was missing before. I had fun with all my previous boyfriends. But that all it was, fun. And my life was missing something, ever since I made the decision three years ago not to concentrate on ballet. My dancing was like my boyfriends – fun but nothing else. It didn't seem like either was leading anywhere.

But not now. The more time I spend with Scott, the more I believe it can lead to something permanent. I can really see a future life with Scott. And now I have a goal for my dancing, too. And not something so grandiose, like dancing for Baryshnikov, that I get discouraged 'cause it's impossible. My goal is to get into the Milwaukee Ballet School Summer Program next year. It's not gonna be easy. They have tryouts in several cities in January and most applicants don't make it. But it's something I **can** do, if I keep improving. If I qualify, there'll be intense ballet training for six weeks from real professionals. I'll learn a lot, be exposed to a wider world of ballet, and make contacts. I'll have a leg up on my next goal – getting a dance scholarship. After that – who knows? Maybe I **will** dance for Baryshnikov!

And the best part is, Scott encourages me to dance, even though it takes away from our time together. He has a dream, too. He wants to get a football scholarship, so he can afford to go to college, and be an engineer. He doesn't know it yet, but I'm gonna try to encourage him also. I'm gonna tryout for cheerleader again. If I make it, we can see each other after every practice, and I can cheer him from the sidelines at every game. Do you believe in fate? It's like we're both meant to follow our dreams together. And with hard work and some luck, we'll both reach our dreams, together.

Your American friend,

Caroline"

******

Scott arrived at the Peshtigo School of Ballet that Friday to pick up Caroline prior to their date. It seemed like every other Friday, but this time, it was far from it. The first clue that things were different was that Scott wasn't wearing his letterman's jacket. He wore that everywhere. As Scott entered, everyone, even Miss Morgan, greeted him. He often picked up Caroline, everyone at the school knew and liked Scott.

"Hi Scott" greeted Sally. "Care's still in back, changing." That was a second difference: Usually, but not always, Scott would take Caroline home before their Friday night dates, and she would change there. "Getting' an early start on your date tonight, huh?" she winked at him.

Scott smiled broadly. "Yeah." Sally knew what was going on… Caroline always told Sally everything. But Sally didn't say anything to give away Caroline and Scott's secret… In a small town like Peshtigo, you never know if word would get back to people you'd rather not know.

It was only a little later that Caroline emerged from the back, carrying a bag with her ballet clothes, smiling. "Hey, Scott. Sorry to keep you waiting." They exchanged a brief kiss as they met.

"Bye, everybody" Caroline and Scott called out as they waved and left.

Everybody waved back. Sally replied with a conspiratorial grin "Bye, you two… Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Caroline managed to suppress her giggle until she got outside.

"Oh, that Sally!" Caroline giggled. As they reached his beloved white GTO, Caroline asked "You got everything?"

"Yep" Scott replied as he held the car door for Caroline. "A bag with burgers, fries, and Cokes from McDonald's is in back. We are ready to hit the road!"

Scott drove through town, then got on the US-41 South onramp. As with everything else, Caroline had planned their little sojourn meticulously. Always "Miss Goody Two Shoes", for once, Caroline was gonna break the rules. This little escapade was the most adventurous thing she had ever planned. The kids at school had heard about a great new movie that had just been released, "An Officer and a Gentleman". Of course, it hadn't reached Peshtigo yet. Rated R, with some swearing, nudity, and sex, there was a good chance that it never would. But it **was** playing in Green Bay, the city of 100,000 about an hour south of Peshtigo by way of US-41 and 141. Caroline had checked the Green Bay Press-Gazette in the library. She carefully noted the theater location and show times and had started making plans.

Technically, Caroline would be breaking the rules. Scott was 17, but Caroline had more than half a year until her next birthday. If accompanied, Caroline could attend an R-rated movie… except that Scott was definitely **not** her parent or guardian. Caroline knew that the worst that could happen was that the theater would refuse her entrance and that the trip would have been made for nothing. But if her parents ever found out, now that was another matter…

So Caroline did everything possible to make this seem like a normal date. She left straight from ballet practice, but she sometimes did that. They left early and had supper in the car (Scott having picked up some fast food before picking up Caroline), so that they wouldn't get back too late. The only thing out of the ordinary was that Scott wasn't wearing his beloved letterman's jacket. They were trying to look mature and he didn't wanna look like some high school jock. But he loved it too much to wear it around Peshtigo and just leave it in the car in Green Bay.

As they were cruising down US-41, Caroline smiled at Scott. "Oh Scott, I can't believe we're doing this."

"Me neither. This is the farthest I've ever gone on a date."

"This movie's supposed to be great."

"Yeah…! I hear it's got some nude scenes!"

"Oh Scott…" Caroline smirked. "Is that all you can think about?"

"No…" Scott teased. "Sometimes I think about football and cars."

"Oh you…!" Caroline chuckled, as she playfully punched Scott on the arm.

******

Caroline was as nervous on the inside as she was nonchalant on the outside when she and Scott approached the box office. All her worries proved groundless, the ticket seller didn't give a second thought to Caroline or Scott's ages. Once inside, Scott bought Cokes and a tub of popcorn, they found their seats, and settled in to enjoy the movie.

……

"An Officer and a Gentleman" was a boy meets girl tale. The boy, Zack Mayo (played by Richard Gere) was a street-wise, always-looking-for-an-angle loner who had a dream – to be a pilot. Pursuing his dream, he enlisted in the Navy, and got sent to Officer Candidate School boot camp, where he met fellow recruits and his tough as nails drill instructor. The girl, Paula (played by Debra Winger) also had a dream – to leave her mill job and find and marry a naval aviator. Their lives intersected when Zack met Paula at party during a break from boot camp. Zack, a well performing recruit, nevertheless got in trouble with his DI 'cause of his always-looking-out-for-number-one ways. The DI, despite his tough exterior, really cared about his recruits' success. His physical confrontation with Zack, combined with Paula's loving ways, convinced Zack that it's alright to care about other people. That in fact, in a large organization like the Navy, teamwork was the only way, combined with discipline, self-confidence, and determination, to achieve success. At the end of the movie, when Paula was sure that she was just another 13-week boot camp girlfriend, Zack came for her at the mill and literally swept her off her feet.

After the popcorn and Coke, Scott put his arm around her and Caroline snuggled in close to him. Caroline and Scott both enjoyed the movie immensely, and only a small part of it was due to the newness of seeing an R-rated movie and a little nudity.

As the movie ended, the credits rolled, and "Up Where We Belong", the hit song from the movie, could be heard.

_The road is long  
There are mountains in our way  
But we climb a step everyday  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry  
On a mountain high_

Wanting the movie's ending scene to last forever, Caroline reluctantly pulled away from Scott as the lights came up. As Scott withdrew his arm, Caroline softly voiced "I love happy endings. Don't you?"

He turned and smiled. "Yeah."

******

During the drive back to Peshtigo, Scott and Caroline occupied positions much like the ones they had in the theater, Caroline snuggling up to Scott, he wrapping his right arm around her. They had the radio playing softly. Both were trying to preserve the emotions they felt during the movie.

"Oh Scott, wasn't that a wonderful movie?"

"Yeah."

"What did you like about it…? Wait, don't tell me, let me guess… Those shots of Debra Winger's 'bodacious ta-tas'…?"

"Yeah" he teased. "Like your eyes didn't bug out when they showed that full frontal shot of Richard Gere." Then Scott became more serious. "I did like the fight scene and the love scenes, but what I really liked was the story. Don't you think it was inspirational…? Didn't it remind you of us… at least a little?"

"Oh yeah… you're a fast-talkin', smart-alecky, selfish guy, and I'm looking for a man, any man, to save me from a life of drudgery."

"No…! I mean, sure we're different types of characters, but they're both chasin' their dreams, just like we are. And if a screw-up like 'Mayo-naisse' can learn what it takes to make it, don't you think that with enough determination and confidence, we can reach our dreams too?"

"And each other… Don't forget that, Scott… Without Paula, Zack might have given up."

Scott pulled Caroline in a little tighter. "Yeah… with each other."

As Scott and Caroline paused for a tender moment, they heard a familiar tune to cement the mood.

"Listen Scott… they're playing the song from the movie."

"Our song" Scott replied, as Caroline turned the radio up.

_Love lift__ us up where we belong  
Far from the world we know  
Where the clear winds blow_


	11. Caroline & Michael & Scott Chapter 11

**Caroline & Michael & Scott**

Chapter 11

It was another hot, sweltering late summer day. Sally met Caroline at the air conditioned burger joint.

"So Caroline, I haven't seen you in a few days. Aren't you gonna see Scott before ballet practice this afternoon?"

"Nah… He's got summer football workouts today, I'll see him after ballet."

"That's right, I forgot football workouts start today."

"Sally, can you keep a secret?"

"You know you can trust me, Care."

"I'm gonna try out for the cheerleading squad again."

"Really…? Between Scott and ballet, are you sure you're gonna have time?"

"I'll make the time, even if I have to do my homework late every night. Besides, football only lasts through October, maybe November if we make the playoffs. I can tough it out 'til then."

"But why the big secret, Caroline?"

"'Cause I don't want Scott to know unless I make it. I want to surprise him. The cheerleaders practice on the football field at the same time as the team. It'll be great. I can watch him finish practice, he can take me to ballet. And I'll be close to him, on the sidelines, cheering him on at every game – **if** I make it."

"I think you'll make it this year."

"I hope so. I still have the edge on the other candidates, because of my ballet training. And I watched the cheerleaders at the games last year, I know more about what I need to do. Where I messed up last year at the tryouts was my attitude. I was too timid, afraid to make a fool of myself. I won't make that mistake this year… I'll show them who has school spirit!"

"You go, girl."

******

Caroline did make the cheerleading squad her junior year. And Scott was surprised when she told him.

"Scott… Guess what?"

"What?"

"No… Guess."

"Okay… Uh… gimme a clue."

"Okay…" she smiled at him. "It's something you'll like."

Scott grinned lustily at Caroline. "You changed your mind! You'll try that thing we talked about…"

"No, no, no! Not that!"

"Oh…" responded a disappointed Scott.

"I'm a cheerleader!"

"Oh…" replied Scott, still disappointed from her previous response.

"Well…" said Caroline, disappointed in Scott's reaction.

"No, no, no! That's great!" Scott quickly recovered. "We can see each other at practice… And you'll be close by during all the games."

"That's right!" exclaimed Caroline, recovering her enthusiasm.

"Are you sure you have the time? I mean, with ballet and all?"

"I'll make the time."

"Did you do this just for me?" Caroline nodded. "You're the greatest, Caroline…" As he hugged her, Scott added "You know, you cheering me from the sidelines may be just the little edge I need. I really have to shine if I'm gonna impress the recruiter from UW this year."

"I just know you're gonna win that scholarship, Scott."

******

It was a mid-September afternoon. Caroline was sitting in the stands, watching the end of the Bulldogs' football practice, having just finished her own cheerleading practice. While watching, Caroline mostly paid attention to Scott's actions, of course. But this time, instead of just watching what Scott was doing, she was also watching **how** Scott was doing it.

_"Hmm…"_ she thought.

……

After ballet practice, Scott was driving his GTO, taking Caroline home, before going home for his own dinner.

"So Scott, did you finish filling out your UW application?"

"Almost… I'll finish it soon. They say your chances of admission increase if you get your application in early during your senior year. I think I qualify academically, but even if I get admitted, it won't make any difference if I don't get that football scholarship. 3,000 dollars a year may not be much for some people, but it's more than my family can afford."

Just as they arrived, Caroline asked "Scott, could you come in for a few minutes? I want to show you something."

"Sure."

After entering, Margaret greeted them. "Hi, dear… Oh, hi Scott. Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"No thank you, Ma'am."

"C'mon Scott" Caroline urged, as she took him by the hand and led him into her bedroom upstairs, then shut the door.

"What's goin' on, Sweetie?"

"Take off your shoes."

"What…? Why?"

"Just do it, will you?"

"Oh, alright."

After he did so, Caroline then ordered "Okay, now go stand by the door and face the closet… Okay, now close your eyes."

"You're not planning anything weird, are you Caroline?"

"Scott!"

"Okay, okay… closing my eyes."

"Okay, now… keeping your hands by your sides, walk heel to toe, as if you were on a high wire, to the closet."

"Okay." Scott started wobbling forward. Once he almost lost his balance, but stuck his arm out and recovered.

"Scott…! You stuck your arm out!"

"I might have fallen!"

"Okay, just keep on going."

Scott continued, wobbling on, almost losing his balance two more times, recovering each time by sticking his arm out. Caroline grabbed him to stop him just before he reached the closet.

"Okay, open your eyes now."

"Okay… What's all this about, Caroline?"

"I'll tell you in a sec… just watch."

Caroline moved to the door, turned around, closed her eyes, and attempted the same walk that Scott had just finished. But instead of wobbling and having to stick her arm out, she walked crisply and confidently, perfectly balanced, stopping just before the closet.

"Wow…!" exclaimed Scott. "You're so graceful… I never realized how hard it was to walk in a straight line with your eyes closed before."

"It's all a matter of balance, Scott… Balance is the most important thing in ballet. And I think it could help you too."

"How…? Whatdya mean?"

"Think about it… If you're perfectly balanced and the guy you're blocking isn't, won't you have an edge?"

"Yeah… I guess…"

"Good, I'm glad you agree… I asked Miss Morgan to think up some simple exercises for you. She can show you when you pick me up after my next ballet practice."

"But Caroline… Me…? In the ballet school…? I'd look funny!"

Caroline became impatient. "Scott, she won't be teaching you to dance! She's just gonna show you some simple exercises… Besides, what's more important, appearance or performance…? I thought you were chasing a dream… 'Any little edge', right?"

"I'm sorry, Caroline, you're right… I'm still gonna feel funny, though."

"Be sure to bring some shorts to wear."

******

After Caroline's next ballet lesson, Scott came inside to talk to Miss Morgan. The other girls, curious, stayed to watch. Scott went to the back and quickly changed to his shorts, then approached Miss Morgan, and took off his shoes.

"Alright, Scott. I've come up with some simple things you can do by yourself at home. I think they'll help."

"Thank you, Miss Morgan."

Miss Morgan demonstrated a series of exercises, stopping after each one to let Scott try. Whenever Scott lost his balance, his "audience", especially the younger girls, giggled. Miss Morgan would warn them with one severe word, "Girls!", which quieted them. 

Miss Morgan, standing on one leg and hands at her side, slowly raised one knee as high as possible, then lowered it, then did the same with the other knee. Like Caroline the day before, she closed her eyes and arms at her sides, walked heel to toe in a straight line. She lifted one leg a few inches and squatted with the other leg, then switched sides. She put a coin on the floor, stood on one foot and picked up the coin with the opposite hand, then did the same with the other foot. Finally, she got on her hands and knees, extended an arm and the opposite leg, held the position for ten seconds, then switched.

After his last exercise, all the girls clapped. Scott, over his embarrassment, chuckled and gave an exaggerated bow.

"I'm sure this will help you, Scott. You don't need to do a lot, just a few reps every day. These exercises will strengthen your core muscles in the abdomen, lower back, and pelvic region. Do you lift weights, do sit-ups, and other exercises for strength?" Scott nodded. "Those are fine, but they only strengthen muscles in isolation. Balance training is an integrated exercise. Your core will be strengthened and just as important, your body will learn how to be centered. Every movement will be a little easier, a little more efficient."

"Thanks, Miss Morgan. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Scott."

******

A few days later, in the locker room before football practice, some of his teammates were kidding Scott.

"Hey Scott… I heard you were getting lessons from Miss Morgan… Ya wanna dance with me on the practice field?"

"Ha, ha, very funny… We'll see if you're still laughing when I push your butt all over the field."

Just then, the coach came in and clapped his hands. "Alright men! Get the lead out…! Chop, chop, let's get to it!"

Scott didn't mind the inevitable kidding from his teammates, 'cause the balance training had helped him, not only physically, but mentally. As the team filed out to the field, Scott felt more confident than ever before.


	12. Caroline & Michael & Scott Chapter 12

**Caroline & Michael & Scott**

Chapter 12

The ninth and final game of the season was to be played on a chilly, blustery Friday night in late October. The WIAA, which governed Wisconsin interscholastic athletics, organized conferences by locality and the size of the schools. The Peshtigo High Bulldogs were part of the Marinette-Oconto conference, a division 4 conference composed of eight smaller schools, four each from Marinette and Oconto counties. Both the Peshtigo Bulldogs and their opponents, the Wausaukee Rangers, had good records that year, but neither was in contention for the conference title. They were playing for pride, the last game of the year would determine bragging rights as best small school team in the county. (The best team in Marinette county was the division 2 Marinette High Marines, from a school three times bigger than any other in the county.)

That would serve to give all the Bulldogs, including Scott, plenty of motivation for the game. But for Scott, it was an extra special night. Rumor was that a UW recruiter would be in the stands, scouting the game. His dream of a scholarship, his whole future, might depend on how he and the team played for 48 minutes that night.

Ted Simon, the quarterback, was the key to how the team played. He was a junior and had done well, considering it was his first year as starter. Just coming into his own as a leader during the last half of the season, Ted had replaced star quarterback Jake Bannon, who had graduated last year.

The Rangers had a high-powered offense. Scott and the Bulldogs knew that their best chance to win lay in denying the Ranger offense the ball. The Bulldogs would try a ball-control offense, keeping the ball on the ground, chewing up the clock as much as possible. The key lay in scoring every possession, even if it took a long time. Even high-powered Wausaukee could only score once each time they had the ball.

Fortunately, Peshtigo won the coin toss and chose to receive the ball first. After the kickoff, Tim, Scott, and the rest of the Bulldog offense trotted out to the field for their first play. Scott took a quick glance to the Peshtigo side of the field and quickly grinned as he saw Caroline and the rest of the cheerleaders encouraging the crowd.

_"Here we go Bulldogs_

_Here we go"_ clap clap

_"Here we go Bulldogs_

_Here we go"_ clap clap

Tim looked over to the sidelines. The coach, his assistant, and the backup quarterback were all making a quick series of arm and hand gestures, indicating the next play that the coach wanted to run. Only one of the three was "hot", i.e., only one of the three was calling the real play. But three series of signs were given, just in case Wausaukee tried to figure out and steal the signs. And the "hot" man secretly switched every series.

Tim relayed the call to the team in the huddle "Alright, 19 W Keeper Right – on 4, break!" clap

The huddle broke, Scott trotted up to his right tackle position on the line. His opponent, the left defensive end, would probably be his biggest challenge of the year. Both were seniors this year, he had beaten Scott several times in their last encounter the previous year. But ever since Caroline and Miss Morgan had helped him with balance training, Scott had felt more confident, and felt he could better his performance this year.

Scott got set in his three-point stance as Tim started the count (to 4)…

"Hutt…"

The DE asked derisively "Hey Aldrich… Heard you learned your football in ballet class… Wanna dance?"

"…hutt"

"Sorry 93… already got a **girl**-friend" Scott shot back.

"…hutt"

Scott became a completely changed man once he walked on the gridiron. Soft spoken everywhere else, he was always ready for a sarcastic comeback when provoked. Considerate of other people and the feelings off the field, he never thought of his opponents as anything but the numbers they wore, faceless obstacles to be overcome.

"…hutt"

At the instant of the fourth count, organized mayhem broke loose. Scott crashed into the end, who reacted a split second later. Tim faked a handoff, kept the ball, ran around the right end and gained five yards….

…

Peshtigo held the ball for a long steady drive to the end zone for the game's first score and led, 7-0. The Rangers high-powered offense came back quickly and tied the score. But no matter, as long as the Bulldogs kept up what they were doing, they would hold the upper hand.

Peshtigo received the following kickoff and was in the middle of another long drive, but had reached a critical point. It was third down and seven yards to go. Though somewhat long yardage for a third down, the team had confidence in Tim, he had a knack for coming up big when he had to.

Scott trotted out to the line and got set in his three-point stance. He ignored 93's barking and saw the left side linebacker edge forward. _"He's blitzing!"_ thought Scott. _"And our play doesn't call for anyone to pick him up… I'll have to try to slow him and 93 down and hope Tim can get the ball away."_

Scott stepped to his right and tried to block both players… and ended up blocking neither. The Bulldog halfback picked up the blitzing linebacker, but 93 came straight through and slammed Tim to the ground. A collective groan came from the stands. It would be fourth down and Peshtigo would have to punt the ball away. Though the score was still tied, whatever advantage the Bulldogs had was gone. Caroline and the cheerleaders tried to raise the spirits of the fans.

_"That's alright_

_That's okay_

_We're gonna beat you anyway!_

_That's alright_

_That's okay_

_We're gonna beat you anyway!"_

Scott stayed in the game for one more play, to block during the punt, then trotted off the field. An angry coach approached him.

"Aldrich…! What do you think you were doing?" coach shouted.

In a small, defensive voice Scott answered "I saw the 'backer was blitzing. Our play didn't have anyone to pick him up."

A good coach, he calmed down a second later, and went into teaching mode. "Scott, you can't do everything. When you see something, you have to trust that somebody else will see the same thing, and react accordingly. If you try to do too much, you end up doing nothing… Remember that." Coach patted Scott on the butt as his attention turned once again to the game.

…

Wausaukee took advantage of their next possession to score and take the lead, 14-7. Peshtigo got the ball back and with time running out on the first half, was driving down the field. They got down to the Ranger 8 yard line, but there was time for only one more play. Coach had to make a decision: Gamble for a tying touchdown or take the nearly certain 3 points from a short field goal. He decided to played the percentages and go for the field goal, which the placekicker put through the uprights as time in the first half ran out. The Bulldogs went into the locker room down 14-10.

In the Peshtigo locker room, spirits were low. The score was close, but the high-powered Wausaukee offense would get the ball first in the second half. Things did not look good. Players nursed their bruises, some were getting twisted ankles or knees taped. Tim spent most of the break discussing with the coaches which plays were working and which were not. But before halftime was over, Tim recognized something more important than strategy need to be discussed.

Tim raised his voice "Men!"

Everyone suddenly became quiet.

"I hear some grumbling. I hear we should've gambled for a touchdown, that keeping up with Wausaukee was our only chance to win… I don't wanna hear that crap! Coach made the right call, the high percentage call… Those three points are gonna be the margin of victory. Anybody that doesn't agree can come up here. I'll kick their ass!"

Scott slowly walked forward… looked Tim in the eye… then turned and declared "Me, too!"

A voice from the back called out "Yeah!"

Everybody surged forward and formed a circle, put their hands together in the center, and started shouting "Win! Win! Win! Win! Win!..."

Coach had to shout to be heard over the din "Alright men! Time to get out there and go to work!"

"Yeah!" everyone shouted as they ran back onto the field.

…

The restored morale did not help the Bulldogs at the beginning of the second half. Wausaukee got the ball and drove all the way down the field to score another touchdown, and increase their lead to 21-10.

Tim gathered the offense around him before the next drive.

"Men, no matter what we do, we'll still be losing after the next drive. We can't do anything about that. We have to concentrate on our job, moving the ball, and just trust that the defense will catch a break the next time… Ready?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

The Bulldog offense did their job. They moved all the way down the field for another touchdown to cut the lead to 21-17. But the Wausaukee offense got the ball next and started moving again. The Bulldog defense had not stopped them all night.  Caroline and the cheerleaders tried to encourage them.

"_De – fense! De – fense!_

clap clap… clap clap clap

_De – fense! De – fense!_

clap clap… clap clap clap

_De – fense! De – fense!_

clap clap… clap clap clap

Go!"

Despite the encouragement, the Rangers continued to move. They were getting close to another touchdown. If the Rangers scored again, things would be grim indeed for the Bulldogs. They would be more than one touchdown behind with time running out.

The next play was a pass play. The pass was right on target… or would have been if a Bulldog safety hadn't raced over and barely tipped the ball higher in the air. The Ranger receiver responded by jumping and trying to tip the ball back to himself. That was a mistake... a big one. He should have just batted the ball away, given his team a chance to try again on the next play. But his attempt to make a big play went awry and the tipped ball floated towards the cornerback covering him, who took the ball away.

The fans in the stands and the players on the bench exploded! Peshtigo had one more chance!

Before the final drive started, Tim gathered the offense around him.

"Alright men, I know you're tired. That's by design, we wanted to keep the Ranger offense off the field. And you know what? After the game, you've got winter, spring, and summer to rest. So, how about it? You guys got one more drive in you?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go!"

The Bulldogs started moving methodically down the field. If a UW recruiter was in the crowd, he would be impressed with Scott. Except for the blown blitz, he had handled well his assignments against number 93, a quality opponent. And though the Bulldog offense was tired from being on the field for a long time, the same was true of the Ranger defense.

It was second down and short yardage. Running plays were working well, another one had been called. After a quick count, Scott and the offensive line fired off the ball and drove 93 and the defensive line back. The running back easily made another first down.

The cheerleaders and crowd responded. Things were looking up.

_"First and ten_

_Do it again_

_We like it, we like it!_

_First and ten_

_Do it again_

_We like it, we like it!"_

…

It was second down and 7 yards to go on the Ranger 19. Running plays were working well for Peshtigo, but time was getting short, so a pass play had been called.

Scott trotted up to the line and got set in his three-point stance. He noticed the linebacker edging closer again, just like in the first half. _"Another blitz…! But I gotta stay on my assignment, block 93… I gotta trust that someone else will pick up the 'backer."_

Scott **did** block 93. The halfback **did** notice the blitzing linebacker and picked him up so that Tim would have time to throw. Not only that, but the receiver had also noticed and ran right to the linebacker's previously occupied, but now open position. Tim's pass hit him in the numbers, the Bulldogs had a first and goal to go on the 7! The Ranger defense was demoralized. The Peshtigo O-line continued to drive them back and two plays later the Bulldogs were in the end zone. 

The players and the crowd went wild! There was too little time left for Wausaukee to score! Peshtigo would win 24-21!

The coaches tried to calm the team a little.

"There's a few seconds left! Hold on, hold on! We gotta finish the game!"

Peshtigo kicked off. Then Wausaukee tried one desperation pass, which fell awry. The game was over! Peshtigo had won! The real celebrations began. The cheerleaders and the crowd ran onto the field and mingled with the players, who slowly made their way to the locker room.

Caroline rushed up to Scott and planted a big, fat, wet kiss on him.

"I'm so proud of you, Scott!"

"Yeah! We're the best!" Scott raised his right arm with his helmet in triumph and wrapped his left arm around Caroline as they slowly walked to the locker room.

Nothing could match the thrill of victory!


	13. Caroline & Michael & Scott Chapter 13

**Caroline & Michael & Scott**

Chapter 13

After the big victory, all the Bulldog players were whooping and hollering as they entered the locker room. After undressing, when heading towards the showers, Scott saw Coach Decker talking to a stranger in a suit. After showering and dressing, Coach Decker called Scott over.

"Aldrich!" Coach beckoned. "Come over here." When Scott arrived to where the two men were standing, he introduced them. "Scott, this is Mr. Taylor, from the University of Wisconsin."

"Please to meet you, sir" Scott said, as he shook Mr. Taylor's hand.

"It's good the meet you, son… I was quite impressed with your play tonight. I think you may have a future with the Badgers. Would it be possible to meet with you and your parents tomorrow morning, say nine o'clock?"

"I'd have to ask them, sir… But I'm sure it'd be fine… Let me give you my address."

After Mr. Taylor wrote down the Aldrich address, the two shook again, and he left.

Scott could hardly contain his joy. _"Oh boy… This is it!"_

******

Promptly at nine o'clock, Mr. Taylor arrived at the Aldrich house. He rang the bell and Mrs. Aldrich answered the door.

"Hello, Ma'am. My name is Charlie Taylor, from the University of Wisconsin. I hope your son Scott told you to expect me."

"Yes, yes he did… Come on in."

He entered and offered his hand "You're Mrs. Aldrich, I presume?"

She shook his hand and said "Why yes, yes I am, Mr. Taylor."

"Please, call me Charlie."

"Well, alright Mr. uh… Charlie… My husband and Scott are in the living room, waiting for you."

As they entered the living room, Mr. Aldrich and Scott stood up. Mrs. Aldrich made the introductions. "Honey, this is Mr. Taylor… uh, Charlie, from the university."

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Aldrich" Charlie said as they shook hands.

"We've been waiting for this for a long time" Mr. Aldrich replied.

Mrs. Aldrich continued "And of course, you're already met our son, Scott… Charlie, why don't you take a seat?" gesturing to a seat by the couch.

Scott and his parents sat on a couch, while Charlie sat on a seat at a right angle to them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Aldrich, I was quite impressed with your son last night. You must be quite proud of him."

"Oh, we are" they answered simultaneously.

"We at the university think he might be a valuable addition to our squad. Let me tell you a little bit about our school. We have a distinguished academic reputation. And despite what you may have heard about college life, the coach and assistants make sure our players stay on the straight and narrow. We monitor their grades and make sure they keep their noses clean. They're too valuable as assets to waste."

Mr. Aldrich spoke "You don't have to sell us on UW Mr. Taylor. We know it's a good school… Let's get down to what we're all interested in: Is the university gonna offer my son a football scholarship?"

"Well… yes and no." Seeing the Aldrich's puzzled expressions, Charlie explained. "College football recruiting is a complicated matter, sir. Sometimes people are disappointed. But we at UW pride ourselves in being up front with all recruits, so they know exactly what's going on."

"And that is…?" inquired Mr. Aldrich.

"Let me explain the process first. Colleges can verbally offer scholarships and players can verbally accept, but nothing's official until National Letter of Intent day. The NCAA, which governs college athletics, doesn't want one college to have an advantage over another, so all colleges can only officially offer scholarships, and all recruits can only officially sign "letters of intent" to attend, starting on the same day. Since many recruits are not of legal age, 18, by that date, it's up to not only the recruit, but also his parents, who'll have to sign for him. Up until that date, either side can make a verbal commitment, then subsequently change their mind. But typically, if either side has doubts, they don't make even a verbal commitment until they're certain. It's all a matter of trust. We at the university and our recruits have been good about keeping our commitments, and informing each other about any change in circumstance. I'll be straight with you… I talked to the coach and we like your son. But there's only a limited number of scholarships every year and we like another boy that plays Scott's position a little better. The problem is, he hasn't made a commitment yet, and he's also been recruited by other prestigious schools. So, I'm prepared to make you a scholarship offer… contingent on the event that this other boy does **not** commit to us. I'm sorry, that's the best I can do… Of course, because of this circumstance you're free to accept any other offers that may come your way… We'd just appreciate it if you'd let us know."

As he said this, it was well understood that Mr. Taylor was just being polite. It was extremely unlikely that Scott would receive any other offers.

Charlie got up to leave. "Well, thank you for letting me take up your time. It's been a pleasure meeting you. I'll keep you informed, but to be honest, I myself don't expect to know anything before February… Thanks, I'll let myself out."

_"Great…"_ thought Scott, happy that he might get a scholarship, but unhappy that it wasn't certain. _"I thought the Marine game was my last competition until college – **if** I made it. Now there's still a competition for a scholarship - and there's nothing I can do. I just have to wait."_

******

It was the 15th of January, the third Saturday of the month. Every year around this time, the Milwaukee Ballet, in conjunction with UW-Milwaukee, held auditions for their summer ballet program. For 15 dollars, you got the privilege of getting to compete against candidates in Milwaukee and 19 other cities for the limited number of spots. If you're lucky enough to get selected, you got the privilege of paying 1,500 dollars (room and board extra) to spend six weeks in July and August in Milwaukee, being instructed by professional dancers and instructors of some renown. Several ballet companies around the country held auditions about this time of year for their own summer programs. It was a way for some instructors and dancers to make a little extra money during the break in the ballet season. More importantly, it gave the companies a chance to scout out some fresh young talent. Companies had to replace dancers all the time. Dancers with lead talent were well known, whether they were from outside and had to be imported, or already in the company and promoted. But because a dancer's career lasted but a limited time, there were always a few from the corps de ballet that also needed to be replaced every year by new, unknown dancers. Caroline and her parents had selected the Milwaukee summer ballet program because of its reputation and because it was the only program that was both affordable enough and close enough for them. Fred, Caroline's father, was driving Caroline down US-41 to Milwaukee in the family Buick.

"Dad, I really appreciate you taking me down to Milwaukee. And..." Caroline added, crossing her fingers "you and Mom paying 1500 bucks if I manage to make it."

"Oh, you'll make it, Puddin'. I don't know much about ballet, but you're the best ballerina I've seen. As for the money, don't mention it. Nothin's too good for our princess."

Normally a chatterbox, Caroline said little during the three hour drive down to Milwaukee. As much as Scott on a game night, maybe more, Caroline became very serious and concentrated prior to her performances. She had spent two months selecting and preparing for a dance with Miss Morgan. She practiced the same dance to the same music so often, she often dreamed about it. Pretty soon, it would be for real. If she did well and was selected for the summer program, she'd have an advantage in getting a dance scholarship. If she won a dance scholarship... who knew?

When they arrived at the UW-Milwaukee campus, Fred stopped briefly for directions to the school theater, then dropped Caroline off. Only judges and candidates were allowed to watch during the tryouts.

"Good luck, Puddin'. See you in a couple of hours."

"Thanks, Dad." Caroline waved at her father as he drove off.

After entering the theater, Caroline was directed to the dressing area, where she quickly changed. She took her bag with her clothes with her to the wings of the stage, where she watch the tryouts already in progress and waited for her name to be called.

Caroline always felt nervous prior to a performance - any type of performance. She still vividly remembered freezing up during her turn at the Wisconsin state spelling bee. This was a little different - the pressures were all internal, the fate of her hopes and dreams riding on her performance, instead of external, her fear of the reaction of the audience. But ballet was different - even in the third grade, constant rehearsals of the dance she was to perform allowed her to block everything but her performance from her mind. Would that be the case again...?

"Caroline Duffy."

"This is it!" thought Caroline. She tried to appear confident as she strode over to the piano player and handed her some sheet music.

Caroline cleared her throat and announced, somewhat nervously "I'll be doing a short excerpt from "Giselle"."

Caroline got into position, struck a pose, then nodded to the piano player...

…

After it was done, Caroline smiled her thousand watt smile at the judges. She knew she had done well. _"Well, that's the best I'm capable of doing... It's in the hands of the judges now. I can hardly wait the two months for their decision."_


	14. Caroline & Michael & Scott Chapter 14

**Caroline & Michael & Scott**

Chapter 14

It was the 2nd of February, the first Wednesday of the month. It was snowing lightly, but not enough to close the Peshtigo schools that day. Caroline, a conscientious student, wasn't sick, and normally would not allow anything except the school's closing to keep her from attending. Today was different. Fred and Margaret allowed Caroline to skip school that day because they knew it would be impossible for her to concentrate.

The first Wednesday in February every year was football National Letter of Intent day. High school seniors to receive football scholarships signed letters of intent to attend the college of their choice on the first day that the rules allowed. Hundreds of colleges and thousands of students were involved. For the vast majority, the letter was a mere formality, a legal expression of their previous unofficial oral commitment. For a few others, good enough to have offers from several schools, and undecided 'til the last minute, actual suspense was involved – both for the student and the colleges involved.

For others, like Scott, there was a different kind of suspense – the suspense of not knowing if he had gotten a football scholarship. His future lay in the hands of another student – who Scott was praying would not select Wisconsin University. Then Scott's conditional scholarship would become reality. Scott sat anxiously by the phone in the Aldrich living room. Caroline sat by his side, holding his hand.

"Would you like some Danish, dear?" Mrs. Aldrich asked, offering a platter of pastries to Caroline.

"No thank you, Mrs. Aldrich. I'm so nervous, I don't think I could keep anything down."

"Alright." She then gestured towards Scott. "Scott?"

Scott, without even looking up, silently shook his head.

"So…" Mr. Aldrich asked, trying to make small talk to break the tension "…you two have any plans?"

Scott and Caroline both looked up blankly at Mr. Aldrich. How could they have any plans when their whole future was on hold?

"For this weekend, I mean."

"Oh… uh, no sir, I'll be looking at prom dresses this weekend."

"Oh, that's right" chimed in Mrs. Aldrich. "That's only two months away now, isn't it dear?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Oh I remember my prom like it was yesterday… Enjoy yourself, Caroline. I hope you'll make memories you'll treasure forever, like I did."

"Thank you, Ma'am."

Riiiiing…!

Everybody froze in place. Now that it came, it seemed nobody could answer the eagerly awaited call.

Riiiiing…!

Scott made a move to answer the phone, but couldn't get off the couch.

Riiiiing…!

Finally, Mr. Aldrich said "I'll get it" and picked up the phone.

"Hello… No, this is his father… You can tell me, I'll relay the news…" Then it seemed Mr. Aldrich's entire body transformed. He was positively beaming. "Yes…! Yes I will, don't you worry about that…! And thank you, thank you!"

Scott's father put down the phone and announced "Congratulations, Mr. Wisconsin Badger!"

Everybody in the room screamed for joy, then joined in a group hug. Both parents and Caroline said over and over "Congratulations" and "I'm so proud of you, Scott". After the group hug, Caroline kissed Scott several times.

"Now I know at least part of what the future holds!" exclaimed a happy Scott.

"Our future" responded Caroline.

"Our future" agreed Scott.

******

As Caroline entered the house, Margaret, her mother, announced from the living room "You got a letter today, dear. It's on the table."

_"Who would write me a letter"_ wondered Caroline. _"Maybe it's from Anke. I haven't heard from her in awhile."_

Caroline's hands started to tremble when she saw the return address of Milwaukee. She ripped open the letter and read:

"Dear Ms. Caroline Duffy,

This letter is to inform you that you have been accepted into the Milwaukee Ballet School summer program…"

Caroline could read no further before she dropped the letter and screamed.

Alarmed, Margaret asked "Oh my. What's the matter, dear?"

"Nothing… nothing, Mom…! Everything's great! I've been accepted to the ballet summer program."

"Well now, that's wonderful dear."

Grinning ear to ear, Caroline thought _"Everything's falling into place. Our dreams **are** coming true."_

******

Every year, every high school girl all across America marks a particular day on her calendar months in advance. It's always in the spring, always on a Saturday. But it's not on the same Saturday for every girl, for it's not a national holiday. Nor is it a state holiday, nor even a local holiday. It's the date of her high school prom.

Every girl, with a boyfriend or not, angled to get a date to the prom. It may be with just a friend. It may be a group date with boys and girls who have known each other for years and have no particular romantic interest in one another. All want to attend because it is the dance of the year. In many small towns such as Peshtigo, it is also the social event of the year for the entire community.

The theme and the song for Peshtigo High School's prom that year were both "Up Where We Belong", from the movie "An Officer and a Gentleman". Caroline had helped make that selection. She and Scott considered "Up Where We Belong" "their" song, and Caroline had joined the prom committee for the express purpose of steering the prom theme and song selection to what she wanted. Caroline had no trouble in getting her wish, for there was quite a bit of sentiment in favor of "her" theme and song. "An Officer and a Gentleman" had not made yet it to Peshtigo (and maybe never would), and no one would admit to driving to Green Bay to see an R-rated movie, but apparently several students had. Any student (including Caroline and Scott) who was asked would simply reply "I liked the song when I heard it on the radio." For two weeks, Caroline and the rest of the committee had decorated the gym with blue and white balloons, large paintings of blue sky, clouds, and mountains on paper taped to the walls, and cotton "clouds" and toy airplanes on the tables.

Weeks would be spent selecting the proper attire, quite possibly to end up sitting in the closet, after being worn only once. Prom dresses could (and usually did) end up costing in the hundreds of dollars. Caroline spent all day Saturday fixing her hair (which she put up for the occasion), applying make up, and dressing. Her prom dress was a strapless aqua gown that puffed out with sheer overlays at the waist and came down to her ankles. Caroline's shoes bared her feet except for the straps, but did compromise with practicality somewhat, having chunky heels. Three hours of dancing would be impossible otherwise.

From her room, at six o'clock, Caroline heard some noises from downstairs, signaling that Scott had arrived. She opened her door and descended the stairs. As she did, Margaret Duffy cooed "Oh, my little girl is all grown up" and took several pictures.

Scott, in the living room, talking with Fred, wore a traditional black tuxedo. He had considered renting a colored tux, but soon found, because of his size, that his choices were limited. He did break with tradition in wearing a light blue shirt, which complimented Caroline's dress nicely.

When Caroline entered the room, Scott was awestruck. "You look… beautiful…"

Caroline smiled and nodded towards a small box that Scott was holding. "Is that for me?"

It took a few seconds for Scott to come back to his senses. "What…? Oh yeah." He opened the box and took out a wrist corsage. "My lady" Scott said as he placed it on Caroline's left wrist. He then opened another box, took out a boutinere, and handed it to Caroline. "Would you do the honors?"

"With pleasure" she replied, as she pinned it on Scott's left lapel.

"Alright, stand by the fireplace you two" ordered Margaret. "Time for some pictures."

As they posed, Scott and Caroline looked quite the pair. At six foot four and 230 pounds, Scott towered over five foot four, 94-pound Caroline. But when they gazed into each other's eyes, there was no doubt that they belonged together.

After taking the pictures, Margaret said "Alright you two, go on ahead to dinner. We'll see you in a couple of hours."

Scott escorted Caroline in his GTO to the nicest restaurant in town (and site of their first and almost last date). Several couples had the same idea, the place was filled with boys in tuxes and girls in their finest gowns.

After dinner, Scott and Caroline headed towards the high school. When they got to the gym, they saw a crowd of students and onlookers slowly making their way in. The doors had opened at seven and everybody had to be in place by eight, when the grand march began.

The grand march of the prom was quite a spectacle. It was entirely different, but in its own way, bigger and better than the Independence Day parade. Couples, some going out for the first and last time together, were decked out in their fanciest finery. Arm in arm, each couple made the long slow march around the perimeter of the gym not once, not twice, but three times, while proud parents snapped picture after picture. Considering their footwear, it was a miracle every girl actually completed all three laps around the gym, and none ended up tripping and spraining an ankle. The joke was, prom night kept three types of people in the black for the year: dressmakers, photo developers, and orthopedic doctors.

Nine o'clock came, and the teachers, administrators, and chaperones quickly shooed all the onlookers away. The prom-goers could relax - no longer on display, they could just have fun and dance. Music was provided by Peshtigo's best garage band, who could cover all the latest rock hits - from slow romantic ballads to catchy pop tunes and hard driving dance numbers.

The band started its first song, but before they started dancing, Scott grabbed Caroline by the hand and said "C'mon - let's have our picture taken before there's a long line."

They hurried off to the corner, where a professional photographer had a booth set up and couples were lined up to have their special prom picture taken. For 15 dollars, a couple could have their picture taken against a background of sky, clouds, mountains, and eagles, with the theme "Up Where We Belong" and "Peshtigo Prom 1983" on top, and get one 8 by 10 inch, three 4 by 6, and 6 wallet sized photos in either glossy or matte finish.

Because Scott lacked confidence as a dancer, Caroline had practiced with him for weeks prior to the prom. He practiced, not because he liked to dance, but because he knew how important the prom was to Caroline. By the time the prom came around, Scott could dance passably well. He actually enjoyed slow dances, which involved contact and didn't require rhythm. Despite his reluctance, Caroline and Scott were on the floor for dance after dance.

Several kids got caught up in the excitement of the vote for the "King" and "Queen" of the prom and their royal court. Not Caroline and Scott, though. All their thoughts were about each other.

...

It was almost midnight and time for the last dance. Caroline, being on the prom committee, knew that the program called for the band to play the prom's theme song, "Up Where We Belong".

Scott took Caroline by the hand. "C'mon Caroline, let's go up front, by the band."

Standing by the band, Caroline and Scott saw the bandleader take the mike and say "Ladies and gentlemen, it's been our pleasure playing for you tonight. We hope this year's prom will be one that you'll remember always... We have something special for you to start off our last song for the night."

On cue, Scott released Caroline's hand and hopped onstage. To say Caroline was in shock would be an understatement. Unknown to Caroline, Scott had bribed the band 50 dollars so he could give a special surprise to his love. The bandleader handed the mike to Scott. Scott looked out to the audience and gulped. His eyes took on a glazed look, like a deer caught in headlights.

"Go on, man" encouraged the bandleader.

Scott took a deep breath, nodded towards the band, who started to play as Scott croaked out:

_"The road is long  
There are mountains in our way  
But we climb a step everyday  
Love lift us up where we belong  
Where the eagles cry  
On a mountain high"_

Scott handed the mike to the bandleader and quickly retreated offstage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give a hand to Mr. Scott Aldrich."

There was a brief smattering of applause as the band continued the theme song.

Caroline was already bawling by the time Scott reached her.

"Don't cry, Caroline... Was I that bad?" Scott tried to joke.

"Oh Scott... you're so shy... getting up on that stage... was the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me..."

"Shh, shh, shh..." Scott quieted Caroline. They kissed, then Caroline put her head on Scott's chest and they slowly finished the last dance of the night.

It was the perfect ending for a perfect evening.


	15. Caroline & Michael & Scott Chapter 15

**Caroline & Michael & Scott**

Chapter 15

Caroline and Sally were eating lunch in the Peshtigo High School cafeteria.

"So Sally, how are you doing after breaking up with Gene?"

"I'll survive… thanks for asking, Care."

"How would you like to go out to dinner and movies with Scott and me Friday?"

A little insulted, Sally replied "Uh… thanks, Care, but I can find my own dates. I'm not pathetic. Besides, two's company, three's a crowd."

"No, no, Sally. That's not it… You know, Scott's really special to me. I think we're really in love. I think he may be the one. And don't smirk, I know you think I always say that."

"I'm not smirking, Care. To tell the truth, I'm a little jealous. I can tell that Scott is different, that this relationship is different from all the rest. He may **be** the one for you."

"I want you to come with us Friday, 'cause I want Scott to get used to being with you. He's so shy, the only girl he's comfortable being near is me. But he's going off to college next year. If he's gonna live in a coed dorm, he's gonna have to get used to being around other girls. I'm afraid he'll just crawl into a shell, but being around girls all the time, I'm afraid one day he'll just… explode, you know? Be overwhelmed. Go to the other extreme. I want him to get used to the idea that he can have a girlfriend and other girls can be just friends. Otherwise, if we're separated for long stretches and he's surrounded by coeds, he may be tempted to just… just… find somebody else and forget about me."

"Say no more, hun. I'll go out with you guys on Friday. What does Scott think of all this?"

"I haven't told him yet. Or the reason."

"Caroline…!"

"Don't worry, if I ask, he'll let you come along…"

"Okay."

"Uh, Sally… one more thing… I want to ask you a huge, huge favor. Just think about it… Once Scott gets used to you, could you go out with him while I'm away at the summer ballet program?"

"Caroline…!"

"Oh please Sally, please…?! By the time I go away to Milwaukee, he'll be comfortable going out with you as a friend… We'll be apart for six whole weeks! Just keep an eye on him for me. I mean, he'll be so lonely and he'll be feeling insecure. I mean, it'll almost be time for him to cut all his ties, go off to college."

"**He'll** be feeling insecure? What about you? You think he'll start getting some ideas?"

"No…! I don't know… Please Sally. It would really mean a lot to me" Caroline pleaded again.

"Caroline, you shouldn't worry about Scott, he really loves you."

"Please…?!"

"Oh… Okay, I'll think about it, but I won't promise anything. Let's see how Friday night goes."

"Thanks Sally. You're the best!"

******

Sally did go out with Caroline and Scott that Friday. She and Scott got along better than any of the three would have imagined. If Scott was still somewhat reserved with sweet Caroline after going out with her for more than a year, who would have imagined that shy Scott and Sally "the pistol" would hit it off almost immediately? The fact that Caroline and Sally were best friends and that Scott and Sally saw each other as "safe", with no romantic expectations, made things comfortable between them.

After a few more outings together, they soon became "buddies", feeling safe in sharing intimacies with each other. They became almost, but not quite as close, as Caroline and Scott. These developments eased any misgivings Sally had about "taking care" of Scott for the six weeks of Caroline's summer ballet program, so she agreed to Caroline's request. There was one condition – Sally had just found a new boyfriend, Joey, the month before Caroline left, so much of her time would be taken up with him.

******

Fred Duffy was driving Caroline down US-41 and US-43 in the family Buick for the almost three hour trip to Milwaukee for the six week summer ballet program. Caroline was normally the chatty one, but she was immersed in thoughts about ballet, being away from home (and Scott) for six weeks, and her impending separation from Scott when he went away to Madison for college.

Noticing his daughter's silence, Fred decided to initiate a conversation. "So… Six weeks away from home… My little princess is growing up."

Caroline just smiled at her father.

"So Puddin'… Do you think this ballet thing is what you want to do with your future?"

"I don't know Dad… I think so… This program will help me find out if I'm cut out for more rigorous ballet program than Miss Morgan's class. Not only if I **can** do it, but whether I'd want to be a part of that 'ballet life'. And if I can and I want to, this program may give me a leg up on getting a dance scholarship."

"You're a determined young lady, Puddin'. I'm sure you can accomplish whatever you really put your mind and heart into."

"Thanks, Dad… Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Puddin'… What?"

"It's about the other part of my future… Not just a career, but someone to share my life with."

"Got someone in mind…?" teased Fred.

"Daddy…!" Caroline replied in mock outrage. "You know I'm in love with Scott."

"I know Puddin'… I'm just teasin'."

"Anyway, I'm a little worried about Scott. He's going off to college and we'll be separated. I mean, he'll come home from time to time, but meanwhile, he'll be constantly surrounded by all these girls… women… women with more experience than Scott… or me. Dad, you went off to college. Did you… resist temptation?"

"I'm gonna plead the Fifth on that one, Puddin'… But my case was different than Scott's. When I left home, I didn't leave a girlfriend behind… I wouldn't worry about Scott, Puddin'. He's a good boy and he loves you."

"I know… But things have changed since your day."

"**My** day?"

"Yeah… You know Dad… The sexual revolution."

"Stop it Puddin'…" Fred pleaded in mock anguish. "Your makin' your old man feel old."

"You know what I mean, Dad… Colleges have coed dorms now. They have the Pill now, so you can… uh… do stuff without getting pregnant."

Fred face started turning red. "Are you sure you don't want to be having this discussion with your mother…?"

Caroline shook her head. "She'd clam up. Besides, I think you'd have a better idea about what Scott would be feeling and doing than Mom."

"Well, there must be some sorta revolution thing goin' on, if my little girl is talking to her old man about… uh… S – E – X… Well Puddin', they had things to prevent pregnancy in my day, too."

"I know about condoms, Dad." Fred's face got even redder. "But they're not as foolproof as the Pill. Besides, with the Pill, the girl doesn't have to depend on the guy to prevent herself from getting knocked up… I'm worried that Scott, with so little experience with women, will be overwhelmed. Give in to temptation."

"He'd better not… If he hurts you Puddin', I'll go over there myself and knock his block off. I don't care that he has 60 pounds on me."

Caroline giggled. "Thanks Dad… I've done everything I can think of. I've arranged for Sally to go out with Scott while I'm gone, so he can get used to being around other women… Still I'm worried that… Seeing how available sex is on campus… That he might be tempted… Oh Daddy, I really think Scott is the one… Do you think to keep him, I should… I should…"

"What…?"

"You know…"

If possible, Fred's face got an even deeper shade of red. "Puddin', I've always tried to be a modern parent, but I think I've hit my limit… There are some things I don't wanna know about… Let's change the subject, huh?"

_"I guess I'll have to figure this one out myself"_ thought Caroline.

"Okay, Dad… Did I mention how much I appreciate you and Mom paying 1,500 dollars plus room and board for this summer ballet program?"

"Only about a million times… You're welcome, Puddin'. Nothing's too good for our little princess."

******

"July 31, 1983

Hey Anke,

I'm halfway done! Yep, three weeks through the ballet summer program. In some ways I'll be glad when it ends, but in others, I wish it could last forever. I'm really tired all the time. When I get home, I think I'm gonna sleep for three straight days! But I'm learning so much, I wish I didn't have to leave.

The first thing I learned is, I'm not in as good a shape as I thought I was. The only part of me that doesn't ache when we're done for the day is my head. If (no, make that 'when' - I gotta stay positive!) I get a dance scholarship, I'm sure it'll be just as tough, if not tougher. I'll talk to Miss Morgan about the best way to get into better shape next year and how much ballet practice I should be taking.

The second thing I learned is, I'm not so bad! You might think it unusual, hearing me say that after telling you how scared I was that everyone here was gonna be miles ahead of me. Some are, others aren't. Everyone, not just me, is pooped at the end of the day. And you'd be surprised that some very talented students still do some of the basic stuff incorrectly. Miss Morgan really taught us the basics well.

I'm learning not only new steps, jumps, and dances, but other important things, like how to warm up more efficiently. And just as important, I'm learning something about "the competition", the type of students I'll be up against next year, no matter where I apply for a dance scholarship. Some of these kids are really hungry, spending their last dime on ballet shoes, so that they can dance. Until this last year, I've always just sorta played at ballet, for fun.

During breaks from dancing, the teachers talk to us about their experiences. The most important thing they talk about is what universities and ballet companies are looking for when they award scholarships. They consider body type (which I can't do anything about), what shape you're in, you're knowledge of ballet, your "expression". To separate equally talented dancers, they also consider what little "extras" you've done. Something that shows how dedicated you are, something that shows you can bring something unique to the company. I have some ideas on that score, I'm gonna do some research when I get home. My first idea is to study theater. That way, maybe I can learn to express my emotions better while I dance. But that's the stereotypical "extra", almost everyone does that. My second idea - don't laugh now - is something I just thought of while I was here. I thought "What can I study that might be unique, that might add some flavor to my dance?" So I came up with - African dance! It'll certainly be unique anyway, when I put it on my dance scholarship application.

I'm going on and on about my ballet program. I guess that's natural, since I'm here. I should tell you a little bit about what's going on with the people back home. Scott drove all the way down here in his GTO to visit me last weekend. We had a great time, but I think I cheated him, 'cause my mind was on ballet half the time. Before I left Peshtigo, he wanted to come every weekend, but I told him not to come the first weekend, 'cause I wasn't sure how busy I'd be. I told him last week to come only one more time (next week). I'm pretty busy, besides I'm tired all the time. I do miss him a lot, but we talk every night, albeit only briefly, 'cause it's pretty expensive (since it's a long distance collect call to Scott's house). He misses me too, but says that since I arranged for Sally to go out with him, it's not so bad. I'm so glad (and relieved) that Sally is looking out for Scott for me. Scott says that Sally feels comfortable enough with him that she confides in him - you know, stuff like how her dates are going, etc. I'm just so happy that my two best friends are getting along so well.

Well, that's all for now.

Your American friend,

Caroline"

******

As Fred stopped the car, he told Caroline "Go ahead and see you friends, Puddin'. I know you're dyin' to. I'll get the stuff out of the trunk."

"Thanks Dad" Caroline replied as she rushed out of the car to the front door. It opened before she got there, her friends had seen the car pull up through the window. Before they uttered a word, Caroline and Scott hugged and shared a long, lingering kiss.

"Mmm… Welcome home, honey."

"It's great to be back." She broke their hug and gave a quick hug to Sally. Caroline whispered "Thanks for taking care of Scott for me."

"Oh… I… uh…"

Caroline chuckled. "What's the matter? I've never know you to be at a loss for words." Caroline then turned to her mom and hugged her. "Hi, Mom."

"Welcome home, dear."

Smiling her smile that could light up a room, Caroline then gathered a friend in each arm and headed towards the living room. "It's so great to be home. I have the best boyfriend and the best best friend in the whole world!"


	16. Caroline & Michael & Scott Chapter 16

**Caroline & Michael & Scott**

Chapter 16

It was the day after Caroline's homecoming that she and Sally had their first chance to hang out together and catch up on things.

"Sally, did I thank you for taking care of Scott for me?"

Sally averted her eyes from Caroline as she answered "Uh… yeah. It was no problem, Caroline."

"So Sally, tell me what juicy stuff has happening around little old Peshtigo while I was gone."

"Nothing…!" Sally exclaimed. She calmed down and asked "Besides, isn't life much more exciting in Milwaukee, the big city?"

"Well, there's a lot more to do, but I was so busy, I didn't get a chance to check much stuff out. Besides, Peshtigo is home, it has the people I know and care about. I want to know what's been happening in their lives… So, tell me Sally, how are things going between you and Joey?"

"That scumbag! I broke up with him!!"

"Why? What happened?"

"I caught him flirting with another girl… He claims nothing happened, but even if that's true, he was still trying to two-time me, the rat!"

"Oh Sally, I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you… You should have called and told me, we could have talked. It would've been worth the long distance charges. I'm so sorry you had to go through that all alone."

"That's – that's okay Caroline… I mean you were busy and all… Uh, let's change the subject, okay? I don't want to think about Joey anymore."

"Okay."

******

"August 25, 1983

Hey Anke,

Gosh, after six weeks away, I get back, and my world's about to turn upside down. Some things I knew were gonna happen. I knew Scott was moving to Madison to attend the university. After 1-1/2 years of seeing him almost every day (except when I was in ballet summer camp), it'll be weird to hardly ever see him. At first, I thought he'd go off to school and he wouldn't come back to Peshtigo until nearly Christmas. Madison's over a three hour drive south of Peshtigo. But Scott said he come back to see me every weekend that he could. After football season, that'd be every week. And even during football season, I'll only miss him when his team plays at home. See, it's hard to explain college football rules, but Scott is doing this thing called "redshirting", so he's on the team, but he's not really on the team. See, the NCAA, which governs college athletics, has this rule that a player can play football for four seasons, but he can take up to five years to do it. Since a player improves with a year's experience, the team usually "redshirts" freshmen players, so that they can play years 2-5. "Redshirts" can practice with the team, but they can't play, so they aren't taken to road games – so Scott can come home those weekends. During home games, "redshirts" are expected to attend and support the team.

A big, big change is occurring in my ballet class. After almost eight years as my ballet teacher, Miss Morgan (soon to be Mrs. Potter) is getting married, and moving away from Peshtigo. I'm really gonna miss her. Not just because she taught me a lot, but also because she inspired me, and was a good friend. I could always count on her for good advice. Miss Morgan said she's gonna miss all her students, and she even held off setting a date and announcing her wedding until she found a suitable replacement teacher. Miss Morgan introduced us to her in our last class, her name is Madame Petrovsky. I felt really proud when Miss Morgan introduced me to her as her best pupil ever – but Madame seemed skeptical. It's hard to tell from one class, but Madame seems very knowledgeable – and very tough. I'll just have to adjust, 'cause I'm determined to continue to improve and win a dance scholarship. I've quit cheerleading and since I'm not seeing Scott so often this year, I can really devote myself to ballet.

I'm really gonna miss Scott, so I really wanna spend as much time as I can with him before he leaves in a couple of weeks. But we'll both be working hard for our dreams, so when (or if, in my case) we achieve them, our lives together will be all the sweeter. 

Your American friend,

Caroline"

******

"Caroline! Telephone!" Margaret Duffy shouted out.

"Okay, Mom. Thanks" Caroline replied as she took the phone from her mother.

"It's Sally… Don't be too long, you'll be late for school."

"I won't, Mom" Caroline replied.

"Hey Sally, what's up?"

"I'm sick… I'm not gonna make it to school today."

"Gee Sally, what's going on? This is the third time in two weeks this has happened."

"I don't know... My mom's worried, so she made an appointment with Dr. Sanders for later this week… Anyway, the reason I called is, I'm not sure I'm going with you to ballet after school today."

"Okay Sally… Instead of going straight to ballet from school, I'll swing by your house and check on how you're doing."

"Thanks Caroline."

"I hope Doc Sanders gets to the bottom of this... Well Sally, get well soon. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Okay. Bye Care."

"Bye." click

******

After classes, Caroline swung by Sally's house to pick her up.

"So Sally... You goin' to class this afternoon?"

"Yeah... But only to tell Madame Petrovka that I'm quitting."

"Quitting...! You mean, just for while you're sick, right?"

"No, I mean quitting, period."

"But why, Sally? We've been in ballet together for nine years. It's been a lotta fun, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has Caroline... But not since Madame has taken over for Miss Morgan. She's mighty tough... 'Practice, practice, practice'... Always criticizing, never a friendly word... And when you finally get something difficult right, instead of being proud of you, her highest praise is 'That was adequate'. Nothing's ever good enough for her. You know, sometimes I even have nightmares about Madame scolding me."

"Yeah, me too... Well, I grant you, she's not the nicest or most encouraging teacher. But she's awfully knowledgeable. You have to admit, even if she's hard on you, you're learning an awful lot."

"That's true Caroline... but I'm just not having fun anymore. What's the point of taking ballet, if it's not fun."

"There's more to ballet than just having fun."

"That's true for you, Caroline, but not for me... The most I'll ever be is an average dancer. You're a wonderful dancer, you have a chance of being a ballerina, a real one. So putting up with the hours of practice, the being tired all the time, the blisters on your feet, may be worth it for you. You're chasing your dream."

"Oh Sally... We've been doing this so long together, I'll miss you."

"Caroline, you're so advanced now, we hardly ever dance together anymore."

"That's true... But we still warm up and do our stretches and pliés together - that takes over half an hour. That's a fun time, we talk, catch up on gossip, everything."

"I don't know... I just don't think it's worth it."

Caroline pleaded "Please Sally...! Your parents have already paid for the whole semester. There's no point in quitting now. Just take a break for awhile, think about it, maybe come back later."

Reluctantly, Sally agreed "Oh... alright."

Caroline brightened and tried to lighten Sally's mood by kidding "Besides - you'd better stick with ballet... I didn't want to say anything before, but you're gaining a little weight." Caroline chuckled as she nudged Sally.

"Shut up" Sally smirked with mock anger.


	17. Caroline & Michael & Scott Chapter 17

**Caroline & Michael & Scott**

Chapter 17

Caroline rushed home to change before going to ballet class. She was worried about her best friend Sally and wanted to call her before she left for the Peshtigo School of Ballet.

"Hello...?"

"Hi Sally, it's me."

"Uh... Hi, Care."

"So, what did ol' Doc Sanders have to say? I was worried about you. You said the appointment was for in the morning, but I didn't see you in any of our afternoon classes."

"Uh... He said it was just a bug that's lingering... uh... nothing to worry about... I just need a little rest... So, don't worry about me, Care."

_"She sounds strange" _Caroline thought. "Are you sure, Sally?"

"Yeah... You'd better go, Caroline. You know how Madame is about punctuality."

"Okay... Bye. Take care of yourself. Call me after ballet, when we have more time, okay?"

"'Okay. Bye." click

_"I wonder if there's something she's not telling me" _thought Caroline. But her worries about Sally were quickly replaced by worries about satisfying Madame Petrovka, as she rushed out the door.

******

Friday evening, the telephone at the Duffy home rang. _"Probably Sally" _Caroline thought as she ran towards the stairs and shouted "I'll get it in my room!" She raced to her bedroom, slammed the door, and picked up her extension. "Hello?"

"Hi honey, it's me."

Surprised, Caroline answered "Scott, it's so good to hear your voice." Caroline thought _"Hmmm… he doesn't sound as cheery as he usually does when he calls me."_

"Caroline, the Badgers play at Michigan Saturday, so we redshirts aren't expected to show up and support the team."

"I know, I looked at the schedule. The **whole** schedule. I've memorized every weekend you can spend with me in Peshtigo."

"Uh… that's just it, Caroline."

"Oh, no!" cried a disappointed Caroline. "Don't tell me you're not coming home this weekend! It's been two weeks, I miss you so much!"

"No, no, no…! I'm coming home this weekend… It's just that, I can't spend the **whole** weekend with you. I have some errands to run. As much as I want to see you, I won't be able to until evening. Is it okay if I pick you up at seven?"

Vastly relieved that she would at least get to see Scott that weekend, Caroline replied "Sure".

After a pause, Scott asked "Uh… Caroline?"

"Yeah?"

After another pause, Scott said "Caroline… I have something serious to talk to you about. But I want to do it in person. I just wanted to tell you that before I see you tomorrow. Uh… I have a lotta reading I have to do for class, I gotta go."

"Okay, honey. I love you."

"Uh… yeah." click

_"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god…! He didn't reply 'I love you'! He always does… And he sounded so serious… It's finally happened, what I've been afraid of ever since he left. He's met another girl and he wants to break up! I mean, we're both virgins, he's surrounded by experienced college girls, we only see each other about every couple weeks, he must be sorely tempted. No, no, no…! Scott wouldn't do that! I **know** him. I mean, he wouldn't do that before breaking up with me… would he? So… maybe I still have a chance. I just gotta convince him to stay with me. Should I… should I… agree to have sex? I wanted to wait… to save myself for the right guy." _

Caroline tried mightily to convince herself. _"But Scott **is** the right guy! I wouldn't just be fooling around. He's more than just my 'boyfriend of the month' or even 'boyfriend of the year'. He **is** the one. We're gonna be together forever, I know it! He cares about me as a person, not just as a girl to make out with. I mean, he even encourages me to study ballet, because it's what I want to do, even though it takes away from out time together."_

Despite these internal arguments, Caroline was far from sure what she was going to do the next day.

******

Since she and Scott were not spending the morning or afternoon together, Caroline decided to spend some time working on some ballet moves.

When she got home, an excited Margaret opened the door to greet her, before she even reached the porch.

"Hi dear… how was ballet practice?"

As she entered the house, Caroline answered "Fine, Mom… How was your afternoon? Whatcha do?"

"Oh, this and that… nothing special."

"Alright Mom… You look like you're about to burst. What's going on?"

"Well, I got a phone call and… maybe I shouldn't be telling you this, it's probably supposed to be a secret."

"Mom…!"

"Well, alright. You're gonna find out anyway tonight. But you have to promise me you'll act surprised."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… What?"

"I got a call from Mr. Carter today."

"Mr. Carter… the jeweler?"

"That's right dear… He told me Scott came in this morning."

Caroline was smiling ear to ear. "He did?"

"Yep… and he purchased a ring."

Caroline screamed, ecstatically jumped up and down, and hugged her mother. Her joy was unbounded, this lasted awhile. _"He said he had something serious to discuss. Now I know what!"_

"Now dear… remember, you have to act surprised."

Caroline stopped screaming and tried to calm herself. "I will Mom… I just can't believe it…! I have to tell Sally. No, no, no, that wouldn't be right. I should let Scott propose first."

"Congratulations, dear" Margaret said, as she hugged her daughter again.

_"I gotta go upstairs. I've gotta calm down. I can't let on that I know, I'm gonna have to practice acting surprised."_ As she headed upstairs, she called down "Mom, thanks for telling me." Then she wondered _"What should I wear?"_

**_"Engaged!"_****__**


	18. Caroline & Michael & Scott Chapter 18

**Caroline & Michael & Scott**

Chapter 18

Instead of the usual hamburger joint, Scott had taken Caroline to a nice sit-down restaurant. Both he and Caroline were dressed nicely, though casually.

After dinner, Scott cleared his throat and hesitantly began to speak. "Caroline?"

Caroline smiled expectantly at him. "Yes, Scott?"

"I want to talk to you about something important, something serious."

"Uh-huh?"

His voice weakened. "Oh… gosh, this is hard to say…"

She reached out and put her hands in his. Tenderly, she nudged him. "Just go ahead and say it, darling."

"I uh… I – I met another woman."

"Oh Scott, y - … **WHAT??!!**"

"I uh… met another woman. I want to break up with you."

"But Scott, why? I love you."

"I love…" Scott stopped in mid-sentence and hung his head. Fighting back tears, Scott continued "Caroline… Care… I've made a horrible mistake… We can't go on together."

Desperate, Caroline queried "Is it sex? That's it, isn't it? I've been thinking about this a lot. If you've strayed, I understand, I forgive you. I know there're a lot of temptations at college. But can't you feel it…? We belong together. I mean, like forever… So, I no longer believe that sex for us would be wrong… Please don't throw what we have away, Scott."

Scott sadly shook his head. "Caroline… Please stop."

"Please Scott… There has to be something I can say, something I can do to convince you." But Scott just shook his head.

"Scott… How did this happen? When? Where? I know you… A girl isn't just a warm body to you, sex isn't everything, you believe in love… I can't believe you fell in love with someone and I didn't know about it. I mean, we don't just love each other, we're great friends, we tell each other everything."

"Not… everything."

"I see that now… even so, I can't believe you found another woman and love her more than me. Not without me at least sensing that something was wrong. Scott, look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me."

Scott gazed directly into Caroline's eyes, then shook his head, averted his gaze, and uttered his tortured reply. "I… I – I can't."

"Then why are you breaking up with me??!! I just don't understand!!" This last outburst resulted in glances from around the restaurant.

Slowly, Scott answered softly "Because… she's pregnant."

"Oh."

Several seconds of awkward silence followed the devastating revelation. Then Caroline said something which she hated herself for, from the moment the words came out of her mouth. "Couldn't she… fix it?"

"No…! No, Caroline… Abortion may be okay for some people… But… the mother and I don't believe we should punish an innocent child for our mistake… Caroline, we never discussed this before… But I assumed you felt the same way."

"I… I – I do, Scott… I am so sorry I ever mentioned it. Can you forgive me?"

"Oh course, sweetheart… I mean, Caroline… I feel so bad… I mean, I'm the one that messed up, but you're being punished."

After several seconds, Caroline asked "Who is this girl?"

"It doesn't matter, Caroline."

"It does. I mean, how do you know she's really pregnant?"

"She wouldn't lie to me about this. I know her. She's a nice girl."

Angry, Caroline retorted "Right! She would fuck another girl's boyfriend, but she wouldn't lie."

"Caroline…!" Scott exclaimed in shock, never having heard Caroline use such language before. "It wasn't like that! It just happened. I'm sure she's just as sorry as I am."

"Yeah, right…! **If** she's really knocked up, I bet she got pregnant on purpose, just to trap you… That whore…! Tell me who she is, I'm gonna drive to Madison right now and give her a piece of my mind!"

Scott gazed into Caroline's eyes. "Caroline…! That's not how it was…! Really, Caroline… we were just talking… she had just broken up with her boyfriend and was crying on my shoulder... one thing led to another…now both of us… all three of us… have to live with the consequences… I'm so ashamed… and so sorry…" Scott could no longer repress his tears and started sobbing uncontrollably.

Caroline was shaken. She had seen stoic Scott misty-eyed before, but never crying. And now… this. And then it hit her, as it had hit Scott. Like all children from loving homes, until a certain age is reached, there is an unspoken assumption that all things are possible. There may be bumps in the road, but anything, with enough effort and determination, could be accomplished. Suddenly, Caroline realized that this was no longer true…That no matter how hard she tried, no matter what she did, her vision for her path in life would never come true. She saw… she heard… she **felt** Scott's tears and knew he was truly sorry. Caroline also knew Scott realized that no matter what and how much he wanted to, he couldn't make things right. He could only make things less bad. Caroline's anger faded… to be replaced by sadness and acceptance.

She sighed and asked "So… what are you gonna do?"

"We're gonna get married… I have to support her and my child. I'm gonna quit school and get a job."

"Scott…! Your scholarship… Your dream of being an engineer…"

"I know… but I'm gonna be a husband and father now… I have responsibilities."

Caroline just sadly shook her head.

"You must hate me Caroline. Do you think you can ever forgive me?"

Fighting back tears, she replied "You're human Scott. You made a mistake. And the way you're responding… you're acting like the man I love."

"Thank you… I love you, Caroline." After sighing and taking a deep breath, Scott added "But I'll learn to love my future wife. And I **will** love my son or daughter."

"You'll make a great dad."

"Thanks, Caroline… I promise, I'll never forget you… Caroline, please promise me something."

"I promise I'll never forget you either, Scott."

"Thank you… But, promise me something else, Caroline."

"What?"

"I have to give up my dream. Promise me that you'll follow yours."

"I promise."

******

Shortly afterwards, a dejected and exhausted Caroline walked through the front door.

She was immediately greeted by her exuberant mother. "Congratulations, honey!"

Caroline put up her hand to stop her. "No congratulations are in order, Mom."

Puzzled, Margaret asked "Why? What happened?"

"Scott and I broke up." Just as her stunned mother was about to shoot a barrage of questions, Caroline again put up her hand to stop her. "Please Mom. I don't want to discuss this with you… Not yet anyway."

"Well, okay dear."

Caroline trudged up the stairs into her room. She fought off her sobs long enough to dial her best friend. "Sally…? Could you please come over? I need you?"

******

Sally knocked on the Duffy's door. Margaret opened it.

Somberly, she greeted "Hello, Mrs. Duffy."

"Hello, Sally." Margaret gestured with her head upstairs. "She's in her room… crying."

Sally ascended the stairs and knocked. "Caroline. It's Sally. Can I come in?"

Caroline opened the door and stopped crying for a moment. "Oh Sally…" she wailed, as she started crying again and hugged Sally. While still hugging Caroline, Sally managed to close the door and get them both sitting on the bed.

Through her sobs, Caroline managed to slowly get her story out.

"Oh Sally… Scott broke up with me…"

Through it all, Sally continued to hug and console Caroline. "I know, I know…"

"He met… another woman… she's pregnant…"

"I know, I know…"

"He still loves me… but he's gonna marry her… and quit school… and get a job…"

"I know, I know…"

Then, Caroline broke the hug, as her sadness suddenly turned to anger. Caroline, railing against her fate, cried bitterly "Who is this girl? Didn't she know Scott had a girlfriend? That slut! Doing it with somebody else's boyfriend. She purposely led Scott astray to trap him! She's probably only going to the university to get her 'M.R.S.' degree!"

"You don't know that Caroline. And how do you know she goes to the university?"

"I don't **know** her and I didn't **see** it happen, but I know Scott. That's what must've happened. As for her being at the university, where else could he have met her…? It's so unfair. Now Scott has to quit school and give up his dreams for that slut."

At that, Sally started crying. She hugged Caroline again. "I know, I know…"

"Poor Sally… You care so much about the two of us, it's really affecting you, isn't it?"

Sally looked straight into Caroline's eyes and through her sobs answered "Oh Caroline… when I say 'I know, I know', I'm not just saying 'I know' to console you… I'm saying 'I **know**'".

Caroline looked at Sally, confused for a second… and then she understood. _"It all makes sense now… the sickness, the weight gain…"_

Caroline turned her anger from a faceless bimbo towards her best friend. As she wrenched herself from Sally's embrace, she raged "Sally…??!! **You**…??!! **You**…??!! We've been best friends forever and ever… How **could** you…? I know, you couldn't stand to see little old serious Caroline find some real happiness with a boy, while 'party girl' Sally didn't have a boyfriend, so you **had** to go and ruin it…! Our friendship is over…! I can't stand the sight of you! Get out of here!"

Sally held out her arms to Caroline in supplication "Care… please…"

Caroline, her face a mask of anger, raised her arm and pointed towards the door. "Go!"

Sally got up, took one faltering step towards the door… but her knees buckled, she fell to her knees and started weeping uncontrollably. Now it was Sally who could barely get her words out between sobs. "Oh Caroline… You're right to be mad at me… I deserve it… I'm so sorry… You have to believe me… You have to…! I never meant for this to happen… Scott never meant for this to happen… Scott was consoling me after I broke up with Joey… One thing led to another… As soon as we did it, we knew it was a mistake… Swore it would never happen again… Swore no one would ever know… But then… but then… but then the baby…" she bawled.

Seeing the heartbreaking pain of her friend, Caroline relented. "I… I – I believe you Sally… You wouldn't do this… Not on purpose, I mean…"

"Oh Caroline… I'm so scared… What's gonna happen to me…?"

Now it was Caroline who was doing the consoling. "There, there… Scott's a good man, he'll be there for you… When's the baby due?"

"In May."

_"It happened in August"_ Caroline calculated. _"When I was in ballet summer camp.__ I practically forced them together for six weeks."_

Caroline's sadness and anger were replaced by calm understanding. _"The only thing I can do now is keep my promise."_

Epilogue

It was May, once again time for the annual Peshtigo School of Ballet performance in the high school auditorium. Madame Petrovsky, in her thick Russian accent, stepped in front of the closed curtains to the mike to address the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls: Thank you for attending this year's performance by the Peshtigo School of Ballet." She paused briefly for a smattering of applause. "My name is Madame Petrovsky. I hope you will enjoy the students performing this year under my tutelage as much as you have enjoyed previous students under Miss Morgan – now Mrs. Potter. This year, we will be performing scenes from the beloved ballet "The Nutcracker". This may be the most popular of ballets, it certainly is in America. Traditionally, it's usually performed just before Christmas, but since we give but one performance a year, I hope you'll make an allowance. "The Nutcracker" tells the story of a young girl, Clara, who dreams of dancing dolls, candy, toy soldiers, and fairies. It's a showcase for a variety of different fanciful dances and costumes, none more so than the "Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy"."

"This year, you will have a special treat. When I first came to Peshtigo, Mrs. Potter introduced to me a student she described as the most promising dancer she has ever taught. Of course I, being from Mee-soo-ri…" Madame paused while the audience chuckled. "…Did I pronounce it correctly…? Of course I, being from Mee-soo-ri, said "Show me". And show me she did… Tonight, ladies and gentlemen, you will be privileged to watch, in her final performance as a member of the Peshtigo School of Ballet, Miss Caroline Duffy, our first student to win a dance scholarship. Hopefully, she will be able to display her talents for a long time in a fruitful career. She will be dancing the role of the Sugar Plum Fairy. Ladies and gentlemen, scenes from "The Nutcracker"."

There was a smattering of applause as the curtains opened. As the program progressed, even the members of the audience who knew little of ballet (which was almost everybody) recognized that they were witnessing something special.

When it was over, as Caroline and the rest of the students took their bows, the audience rose and gave a thunderous standing ovation.

But none were prouder, clapped harder, or cheered louder than Scott and his heavy with child wife, Sally Aldrich.

**The end**


End file.
